Catch Me
by HaveYouSeenThisOtaku
Summary: "Four different teens played a little game called "love", will they win or will they lose? Can they take the pain that is ahead of them? Can they fight till the end?" rated T cause I'm paranoid xP
1. C1: His and Her Feelings

Hi minna! J Here is a new story again. Hihi. Please support this one and my other stories as well.

I got the idea when I was browsing through pictures and saw a Shinichi and Aoko picture and I quickly thought what if these two met then fall in love? Then I also remembered the "almost" kiss of Kaito and Ran -_-" It really pissed me off!

Well anyway, yeah I thought about Aoko and Shinichi meeting together. Hihi. But I still Kaito and aoko very much I just really like to think of random stuff :3

So here it is! Catch Me J Support it please.. J

* * *

Chapter 1: His and Her Feelings

"Ah-le-le?! White for today Aoko? That's a nice color, it suits you."

"ANATA TOSAKU BAKAAAA!"

Two teens started to chase each other in their classroom, even when the teacher already came in, it didn't stop the wild perverted goose chase.

It was a pretty normal sight for them. Kaito being a pervert, starts to flip the inspector's daughter's skirt and Aoko gets a hold of her trusty mop and the chase begins.

At first they had a hard time watching and getting their class started but as time pass by they managed to get used to it, well that's what they say.

"Oi, oi.. Stop calling me that, people might think that we're a married couple." Kaito said while trying to get away from his mop chasing friend.

Aoko blushed even more at his remark and swung her mop more forcefully.

Their teacher could only sigh at the two students in her class, 'Well, at least they could still participate in my class.' As they already started their class, Kaito and Aoko didn't stop.

"Get from there you baka!" Aoko pointed her mop at him.

"Not a chance A-HO-KO!"

Suddenly a puff of pink filled the classroom with Kaito no where to be found. As the smoke cleared out there stand in front of her was not Kaito but some other boy in their class.

Since she's used to her best friend's tricks, she charged him. She pointed her mop to his face pinning him to the wall, the boy squeaked and pleaded.

"Please Nakamori -san, I'm not Kuroba."

"You think you can fool me BAKAITO!"

"No, please. I'm not him!" he begged kneeling in front of her.

Aoko moved closer and pinched his cheek.

"ITTAAIII!" the boy screamed.

'Seems to be a really good mask.' She thought.

While pinching her classmate she felt a gush of wind behind her.

"I told you I'm not him!" the boy ran off crying.

The whole class went silent and waited what's gonna happen next.

Aoko turned around to see her magician friend smiling from ear to ear.

*SLAM!*

The whole class gasped to see the "untouchable and unbeatable Kuroba Kaito" thrown into the other side of the room with a fist mark on his cheek and mop directed close to his face. They looked at Aoko who was clenching her fists nearing the idiotic magician.

"Jeez woman.. why do you have to be so violent? Isn't chasing me with a mop enough for you?" Kaito said while rubbing his cheek. He tasted something metallic in his mouth and realized it was blood. He looked shocked and looked at Aoko.

"Y-you baka.." Aoko muttered, she was clenching her fists turning her knuckles white. She was shaking and feeling warm tears forming in her eyes.

"Aoko.." Kaito said getting up and moved closer to her. He can't see her face clearly since her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Oii.." He went closer and put a hand on her shoulder but Aoko jerked away from his grasp.

'Shit. She's mad.' He thought to himself worried.

"Enough! You two go to the clinic! Nakamori-san, Kuroba-san this has gotten out of hand." The teacher scolded.

* * *

The two teens were quiet along the way, Aoko was ahead with Kaito trailing behind her.

Kaito can't help but feel guilty by his best friend's change of mood. He mentally punched himself and hit his head in frustration. 'Baka! Baka! Baka!'

Aoko on the other hand was mad. She was mad at herself for being such a crybaby, crying over a simple thing, well maybe not a simple thing. But she was used with Kaito flipping her skirt right but that doesn't mean she allows it. can he be more considerate?

Would he think about her feelings sometime? She looked back to see Kaito rubbing his jaw while thinking deeply when she caught his eye. She was the first one to break their stare and sighed.

"We're here." Aoko said her voice hoarse.

Kaito jogged to catch up to her. 'Now's my chance.' He thought.

As they went in, it was oddly quiet. Aoko looked around to notice that the nurse wasn't there.

"Seems like the nurse is out, might as well come back later." She said quietly.

But as she turned around she came face to face with Kaito. Her eyes widen in shock and felt her face heat up.

Kaito looked deep into her eyes and popped out a rose on his hand. "Gomenesai Aoko."

Aoko reached out for the rose and admired it. As she had it in her hands, she felt like all her anger went away.

She faced him and breathed out "Kaito.." she smiled.

Kaito felt his stomach flutter and twist in knots, her smile was always the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He wants to be the only one who can see it an be the reason behind it.

"Finally you smiled, so we're good?" he asked.

She nodded her head and smiled at him again. She really can't stay mad at him for a long time.

"Good so can you help me with this?" he asked pointing to his face.

Aoko frowned and touched his jaw, feeling guilty. She nodded her head and quickly get everything she needed and started treating him.

"Gomene.. I shouldn't have punched you." She said while wiping the blood off his lip and trying hard not to blush but failed anyway.

"Iya. It's my fault, I deserved it." He assured her.

Aoko smiled and started treating him. Her heart was beating very fast but managed to stay calm. She was always feeling like this when he's with her.

Once the treatment was finished, they looked at each other and realized how close their face were.

'Could this be it?' Aoko asked herself, she felt his thumb brush her cheek.

"You seemed to scratch yourself." He said. Kaito picked up a bandage and placed it on her cheek, "There." He smiled.

Kaito lied back down on the bed, he sighed in content as he lay down comfortably. He looked at his best friend and signaled her to move closer.

When seated right next to him, he grabbed her hand and interwined it with his. He raised it up observing it, "Please stay."

Aoko retreated her hand back and looked down at her lap, "We still have class and I don't have any injuries like you. You go rest, I'll just copy you notes." She smiled at him and went to the door.

"Aoko." Kaito called to her.

"Hmm?" Aoko said without facing him, fearing that he may see her face. She was starting to tear up again.

"You're the best best friend ever." Kaito smiled.

Aoko cringed at the word "Best friend", she felt her heart break into tiny pieces.

"I know." She turned to him and surprised to hear that her voice didn't crack. She left the room and let all her tears fall down.

'That is what all he thinks of me.' She thought.

Why did she fall for a person who she know wouldn't possibly catch her? Just what did she do to deserve to feel this so much pain?

"Maybe I should just give up." She whispered to herself. She wiped her tears and went to her calassroom.

* * *

Once classes were over, she went to her friend Keiko. "Uhmm.. Keiko-chan? Could you please give this Kaito, I got to go home early." She asked.

"Sure, he's still in the clinic right?" Keiko asked. Aoko nodded at her and immediately went home.

The truth is she really didn't have to went home early, she really got nothing to do. It was weekend tomorrow after all and besides her father wouldn't might be even home by then.

'I just can't face him now.' She thought sadly and walked alone.

When she finally got home, she was surprised to see her father already home. He was sitting in the living room and seemed to be waiting for her to get back. She happily went closer and hugged him.

"No case today otou-san?" she happily asked.

"Aoko we need to talk."

Noticing her father's serious tone, she backed away looking worried.

"What is it?" she asked. She haw his father's hesitation and worry, so she sat beside him holding his hand.

"Tou-san?"

Ginzo breathed in deeply and looked at his daughter, "Aoko.."

"You're moving."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahaha.

Oh no! Aoko gave up on Kaito?! Is she thinking clearly, poor Aoko-chan if you you only knew.

And you're going to move, what about Kaito? You're going to leave him alone? :(((

That's it for now, so stay tuned on what's going to happen next. Please support this and my other stories. Arigatou minna :)


	2. C2: Moving

Ne, ne, ne minna! Another chapter! Ohohohohoho! ^O^

But first let's recall what happened in the first chapter,

1\. Aoko and Kaito did their usual mop chase, but this time Kaito went too far.

2\. Aoko decided to give up on her feelings since (she thinks) Kaito would only look at her as his best friend/childhood friend, but we all know that's not true. :P

3\. Aoko got shocking news from her father, Ginzo, that she'll be moving or in other words LEAVING! SHE'S GOING TO LEAVE KAITO ALONE!

So that's what happened, oh yeah before I forgot the relatives that are going to be mention on this chapter are not real, I just made them up. xP

So here it is, chapter 2! What will Aoko do now? Will she agree to leave or will she stay? And does Kaito know about this? So many questions! Let's just proceed with the story. HAHAHA XD

Reminder: Detective Conan is not mine! 

* * *

Chapter 2: Moving

"No case today otou-san?" Aoko happily asked.

"Aoko we need to talk." Nakamori Ginzo said to his daughter.

Noticing his serious she backed away and looked at her father worried, "what is it?"

Ginzo hesitated at first but decided to tell his daughter. He sighed and faced Aoko, "Aoko.."

"tou-san?"

"Aoko.. You're moving."

Aoko's eyes widen in shock and stared at her father. He held her hand and explained, "I know it's a bit sudden, but it's for the best. You'll be safer if you went away for a while."

She looked at her lap and clenched her fists, "But.. why?"

Her father sighed, "It's about Kid. It's getting harder and harder to catch him but I'll catch him and make sure to lock him up in jail! And I need to be in Europe for three months for a convention about Kid."

He hugged her daughter and whispered, "I'm sorry." Releasing from the hug he stood up,"You'll be leaving tomorrow, since it's a Saturday which means no school. I'm just going to inform your school."

Ginzo stared at her daughter and noticed that she hasn't spoken since he said the news. He really didn't want her to leave too but it's just too risky to leave his daughter all alone here. He knows that she had a lot of things that she's going to let go when she leaves.

"And.. uhh.. By the way, you'll be staying at your oba-chan's house for a while." He scratched his head and continued. _"They live in Beika now but don't worry I'll accompany you on your way there."_ And with that he left.

Aoko doesn't know what to feel, she doesn't know if she should be glad that her father cares for her or be mad because of that stupid thief. Because once again, he took her father further away.

She felt her tears fall down her face, she didn't quite listen to her father's explanation. The only thing she remembered was _'leaving', 'KID', 'It's for the best.', '3 months'_ and the rest she didn't know. But there is only one thing on her mind, the only thing she could think of.

'_Kaito.. What about him?'_ she thought and went to her room.

First, she realized that Kaito would never like her back and now this, she has to leave. She felt a stung to her heart as she hugged herself crying her heart out. She cried and cried until she fell into a deep dreamless slumber. She didn't even change out of her uniform, it really didn't matter anymore. 

* * *

Aoko woke up feeling empty. It has been 2 days since she left, she was starting to tear up again. She hugged her knees and thought about HIM again. _'How is he doing? Does he know about my sudden disappearance? Is he even going to think about me?'_

She chuckled at the last part, it was impossible for him to miss her. He didn't even bother to call her that night, perhaps he might even be happier that I left. There'll be no one chasing him with a mop anymore, no one will shout at him or annoy him and no one would embarrass him anymore.

_No one would bother him anymore._

She started to cry once again, "No Aoko.. That's enough crying for today, he doesn't like you back and never will. This is your chance to forget about him and your stupid feelings." She whispered to herself.

She got up from her bed started to get ready for school. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy due to her non stop crying. Her nose was red as a tomato and her hair was messier than it has already been. All in all, she's a mess.

She sighed and went to take a shower, hoping that she would feel better.

* * *

It was Monday morning, a pretty normal day. The sun is shining ever so brightly and the birds were chirping lively.

But a certain magician kept fidgeting in his seat. He kept on glancing at the door of their classroom, waiting for 'her' to come in.

And by 'her' he means none other than his childhood best friend slash love interest, Nakamori Aoko. He didn't know why but in just one poof he was in love with her. No, ever since he had met her, he knew that he already feel for her.

He admits that she didn't have that much of a curve or even a bump on her chest, which the others deny and blame it on the uniform. Well he doesn't really care, for him she was perfect. Sounds cheesy right? But it's the truth.

He, Kuroba Kaito, is deeply in love with his childhood best friend Nakamori Aoko.

Yet he can't confess, because there's two things that is holding him back.

First, his other identity. He can't just tell it to her or else she'll get involve. He can't confess without telling her everything right? It's not fair to her and can't take to see her believe in his lies.

But someday, he will tell her and live happily ever after.

Second, rejection. She may not feel the same. It's quite obvious actually that she likes that 'Holmes wannabe.'

"Uhhhmm.. Kaito-kun?" a girl tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see a girl with brown hair tied in pigtails and had eyeglasses. "What is it Momoi-san?" he looked at her with a bored expression.

"Have you seen Aoko-chan?" she asked. Kaito stared at her and didn't know to what to say. "Uhh.."

He hasn't seen her in the weekends, his last conversation with her was in the clinic. He was to busy with his heists that he didn't even got the time to thank her for the notes she handed him that day. He didn't even got to see her when school was over.

Their conversation was stopped when their teacher came in, looking gloomy. She looked at her students and sighed, "Is something the matter sensei?" Keiko turned to her teacher.

She smiled sadly and ordered her students to sit down, "I have news for you. It's about Nakamori-san?"

At the mention of her name, Kaito shot his head up to the teacher. 'Why? What's wrong with Aoko?' he thought worriedly.

"Why? What happened to my dear ojou-san?" Hakuba stood up and asked.

"why don't you sit down and let sensei explain?" Kaito snapped at the blonde detective. "I'm just worried for my angel." Hakuba smirked at him.

'Yeah right!' Kaito thought looking back at their teacher.

"And as I was saying, Nakamori-keibu called last night that his daughter would be transferring school." The teacher explained.

The whole class felt silent, shocked by the news. They all turned to Kaito who was looking shock as they are, well they think he's shock because he's wearing that Poker Face of his.

"Did you knew about this Kuroba-kun?" a scarlet haired witch asked him. Kaito looked down, his bangs covering most of his face and replied. "Iya."

And with that he stood up and left the room. Everybody was worried for their magician friend, they all knew that behind those deathly mop chases those two liked each other deeply.

"So what do you think will happen next tantei-san?" the witch turned to Hakuba.

Hakuba smirked put his hands under his chin, "I don't know but there is no need to worry Koizumi-san."

The whole class was confused by the detective's words, until he spoke again "I'm pretty sure that Kuroba-kun isn't that stupid to let his princess slip away."

Akako just smirked and went back to her seat. 'You better do something fast Kuroba.' She thought as she looked at the running figure out side.

* * *

Phew! Chapter 2 done. Hope you enjoyed it.

Okay, so let's summarize it.

Ginzo got some things to do with Kid related stuff and has got to go to Europe for 3 months, and with that he decided that it would be better to leave Aoko with someone whom he could trust. Now you're all wondering why he didn't let her just stay with Kaito, well that's because since there is no guardian with them. Kaito's mother is hopping form continent to another, just like Shinichi's parents and I did confirm this because in the franchise "Magic Kaito" it is shown that Kaito live in his own, and it would not be a good sight to let a girl and boy live alone together in one roof.

And yes, Aoko agreed because she thinks that going away would maker her feelings go away. She would be staying at Beika now and that means she'll be attending Teitan High where she'll meet Shinichi and the others.

So that's it! Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! 3

Ja'ne! :3


	3. C3: New Friends

Well, I updated my other story "Married to an Emperor" so I decided to update this one also. Hihihi.

So I know you like ShinRan very much, but this is just fan fiction only so no need to worry about ShinAo Cause we all know how Shincihi and Ran love each other very much! :")

So RECALL TIME!

1\. Aoko agreed in moving.

2\. Kaito now knows about Aoko's sudden disappearance.

3\. Aoko now lives in Beika: D

Thank you for reading my story! I'm really happy so here it is minna! Chapter 3 Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: New Friends

"Ah! Aoko-chan, you're awake." An old woman said to Aoko. She was staying at her grandmother's house, "Here, have some breakfast."

She smiled and sat down across from her. She looked at her grandmother and asked, "Ne, oba-chan, where's oji-san?"

"He's outside, refreshing up." Her grandmother smiled at her.

"Oh." It was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Her dad was now in Europe today, it saddened her that they didn't get to bond before he went away. Currently she was in Beika, the sudden change really bothered her, she sighed and brushed off the thought.

Her grandmother was looking at her worried so she held her grand daughter's hand, "I'm sure you're dad is fine." Aoko just smiled at her and thought about the things she left back home, like school, like the clock tower and him.

Her thoughts were cut off when her grandmother called her, "Aoko-chan, Aoko-chan."

"Ohh.. Gomen, I spaced out. What is it?"

"I asked if you were alright, you hardly touched your food." She asked worried, Aoko nodded and forced a smile to reassure her.

"Well you should hurry or you'll be late. Just put it in the sink when you're done." She reminded Aoko.

"Uhhhmm… What school am I attending?" Aoko asked.

"Teitan High." Her grandmother smiled at her.

She just nodded and finished her meal. After cleaning up, she kissed her grandmother's cheek goodbye and went for the door.

"Matte Aoko-chan, come here." Aoko felt her hair being tied up in a ponytail, "There s your hair wouldn't stick out that much." Her grandmother smiled. Aoko smiled back and said thanks and good bye.

"Make sure to meet your oji-chan, he'll lead you the way."

"Hai!"

* * *

After meeting up with her grandpa, they walked to school together.

Aoko took a good look at her surroundings, it was just the same like back at home. It was quiet and filled with mothers and fathers getting their day started.

It was when her eyes catch a rather huge house. It seemed as if nobody was living there anymore, she could sense that it kind of a lonely aura around it. She turned to her grandpa and asked him about it, "Oji-san, does some one live there?"

"Oh yes. It seems pretty creepy, doesn't it?" he asked the young lady beside him.

"Ee.." she replied. "Well, who occupies that house?"

"It is owned by a stupid and arrogant detective." He answered annoyed.

"Huh? Stupid? Arrogant?" Aoko stared shock at him. "Yeah, but your grandmother finds that kid quite nice and charming." He said as he rolled his eyes.

She can't help but giggle at her grandfather's behavior, "So where is he? And he lives alone there?"

Her grandfather just nodded and looked at the road. "Ehh? Is his parents dead?" she asked. "Iya, they're just living in the States." He explained. "Well, here we are.. Enjoy your first day Aoko."

* * *

Once she got inside, she quickly looked for the office to get her schedule and know what class she'll be in. when she finally got to know what she needed, she went to her room _'Class 2-B'_ she thought.

As she entered the room, the whole class stared at her and went back to their own business. "Well that's a start."

Aoko sat near the window like her usual spot in Ekoda, it wasn't near the teacher nor was it far. Her thoughts drifted back at home and her father, _'I wonder how they're doing.'_ She sighed and looked outside.

In the middle of her thoughts she felt someone poke her, she looked up to see a girl with short brown hair held by a hair band, "Oiii Ran..."

Aoko looked at the girl confused and asked her, "Uhhhmm... Who are you?"

"Ehh? Stop kidding around Ran! Even if you tie your hair back I'll recognize you, and what's with the new hair style anyway? Trying to impress that detective geek?" she teased me.

'Detective geek?' she thought, "I think you're mistaken ojou-san."

"Nani korre?" she looked at Aoko arching an eyebrow at her. She was about to say something to her when some one spoke behind her, "Sonoko?"

She turned around shocked to see 'the real Ran' standing behind her, "R-RAN?!" She pointed a finger at her best friend and looked back at the girl behind her. She looked left and right trying to sink in the situation. _'There were two Ran's all along? How could that be? She has a clone?'_

"A-anoo.. Who are you guys?" Aoko suddenly spoke behind her. Sonoko looked back at her, staring intently.

"Jeez Sonoko, stop pressuring students." Ran moved forward in front of Sonoko and looked at the girl.

Once there eyes made contact, both teens' eyes widen in shock. "You look just like me!" they pointed their index finger at each other. "It feels like I'm.." Ran said. "..looking in a mirror." Aoko finished her thought.

Both girls smiled at each other and introduced them selves, "Mouri Ran. Nice to meet you." She bowed, "Nakamori Aoko, pleased to meet you too." Mirroring her action. "Ah! And this is my best friend.."

"Suzuki Sonoko! Nice to meet you! Ne Aoko-chan, what clothes do you prefer? We could go shopping some times." She exclaimed holding her hands and jumping in excitement. "Anything cute and simple, I guess." She smiled at the brunette.

"You're going to enjoy here in Teitan, would you like us to tour you around later?" Ran asked her.

Aoko nodded in agreement, "That would be a big help. Cause I don't really like to get lost, I might accidentally enter the boy's restroom." She joked. The three girls laughed and sat down at their seats. Ran was at the top left corner of her seat while Sonoko occupied the seat on her left side in front of Ran.

Aoko was glad that she immediately made friends, she was quite a shy girl so it was very hard for her to talk with many people. It situations likes this, she was always beside Kaito. 'No Aoko.. You're here because you want to forget about him right?' she shook her head trying to brush off the thought.

"Aoko-chan.." She looked up to see her two new friends looking at her worried, "N-nani?" she asked them.

"Daijobudesuka?" Sonoko asked her, she just nodded as her reply, "Well if you say so.. Anyways, we were talking about Ran's boyfriend here. Ne, ne, ne Ran! Why is your beloved not here yet?"

"Boyfriend?" Aoko turned shock at Ran, "I-i-yaa.. It's nothing like that, he's not my boy friend." Ran shook her hands in a very defensive way, her cheeks were tainted in pink. "We're just childhood friends."

Aoko smiled gently at them, Sonoko kept teasing Ran about her "boy friend" and she just kept denying it with a very flushed face. They were having a good time until the teacher came in.

And just like the usual thing newbies do, introduce your self. Just as she was about to introduce herself, the doors burst open.

Their stood a sweating and tired young man trying to catch his breath, "Gomenasai sensei, something caught up."

* * *

Ohohohoho.. Now who may that be? : I think it's kind of obvious though :/

So let's summarize! :D

Aoko now lives with her oba-chan and oji-san (grand mother and grandfather) in Beika. And she now attends Teitan High where she met two girls named Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko, they instantly became friends. At first Sonoko mistook Aoko for being Ran but soon cleared when they got to introduced theirselves.

And the cliff hanger part, when Aoko was going to introduced herself a certain young man interrupted.

That's it! Chapter 3 Sorry if you find it boring

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! 3 Please support my other stories also! Arigatou minna!

Ja'ne! :3


	4. C4: The Great Detective of the East

Hi minna! There's something I've got to tell you all first before I start with the story. And it's a bad news School is starting on June 4, next Wednesday which means I won't be able to upload the upcoming chapters. Writing would be easy but the thing I'm having trouble is time.

I'm on my 3rd year now and I really want to focus in my studies so I hope you understand, but still I'm going to post new chapters. It's not just going to be updated in days like I used to. So this is going to be a VERY SLOW UPDATE! I hope you all understand.

Any way, let's recall:

Well mostly, Aoko met Ran and Sonoko and befriended them. That's what mostly happened, gomene if it's boring. :P

Here it is, chapter 4! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Detective of the East**

Shinichi examined his surroundings once again, trying to understand the whole situation more. He thought about the clues that Takagi said to him. He looked back once again at the victim lying in the bed, he was holding in a key in his hand with a coffee stain on his mouth. There's been one thing that is bugging him, the ring on his hand, it was worn upside down which was very unusual.

"Well, it seems that this case is nothing but suicide, he locked himself in his room and poisoned himself with this coffee." Inspector Megure said turning to everyone in the room.

_'Iya. This is murder.'_ Shinichi thought to himself, he went in front of the small window, _'Only a child would fit in this.'_ He touched the edges of the window looking at the playing children in the yard.

"Ne, ne, did you hear about the news? A circus would be visiting this town tomorrow!" a young girl exclaimed to her friends. "That's right! I heard there is going to be acrobats, hoopers, magicians, trained animals.." the three of them looked at each other and exclaimed at the same time and tightrope walkers!"

Shinichi smiled at the children, remembering his childhood moments with Ran. And as if lightning struck, he finally knew who the murderer was and what trick he used, (you know whenever he solves or realizes something, the thin line behind him with sound effects of xD) He smirked and looked back at the three suspects behind him, _'Naruhodo. That's how he did it.'_

"Well we'll be going now then." The inspector bid goodbye to everyone, when he was about to go out someone called him. "Ah! Megure-keibu, I finally now know who the murderer is and what trick he used." Shinichi said to him with his confident deduction face. Everyone looked shocked at the young high school detective.

The inspector looked at him confused and asked him, "What are you talking about Shinichi? The door was locked from the inside, how could someone get in? And just like you said earlier, the only window here is too small for an adult to fit in. and how would the culprit put poison on his coffee when no one was went to him."

"Not unless he went earlier than the rest." Shinichi smirked at them, "and there is one thing that is bothering me, the ring on his finger it was worn upside down."

"Eh? Couldn't that just be he wore it accidentally?" the inspector looked at him with half moon eyes. "Iya. I think Morinuzka-san is a perfectionist. He can't let that happen, everything must be in order around him."

"Well that doesn't mean that it was already a murder." Koizumi Kuro, the writer, said.

Shinichi just looked at them and went closer to the victim's body, "I know, what I'm saying is the reason why ring was in that position because it was the key to fulfill the trick."

Everybody just stared at him and waited for him to continue, until Takagi understand what he was trying to say, "Ah soka! Then that means someone removed it and used it to…" he thought about a moment when Shinichi spoke once again. "Ahh. They used it to put the key in his hands and put on a tightrope show."

"Tightrope?" the people stared at him not getting what the detective was trying to say, "Naruhudo. You mean somebody made the key slid down from something by a thin line and was tied on the other end of this ring." Sato crouched beside Shinichi.

"Huh.. Ahh, yeah. The culprit probably tied something or put something through it and made the key slid down from that very window." Shinichi nodded to her and stood up, and whispered something to the female police officer, "Hmm.. Sato-san, could I borrow your ring for a while?"

He went to the window and pulled out some thin string and the key, Sato was facing him and was sat in the bed, she removed her ring put the other end of the string through it. Everybody watch as the key slid down form the string and onto the officer's palm, Shinichi then pulled the string completing the trick perfectly."Then how did the culprit poisoned Morinuzka-san?"

He then looked at everyone in the room, "The culprit poisoned Morinuzka-san when he visited him early at dawn so none of us would see him. Originally the coffee was being drank in the kitchen until the culprit came in, Morinuzka-san then went and sat down in his bed. While not looking the culprit managed to pour some poison in his coffee and left. Since Morinuzka-san is the type of person who doesn't want to be disturbed he was the one who probably locked the door."

"But what did the culprit used to do the tight rope trick?" Inspector Megure asked, he looked over to the three suspects and said, "We already checked their bag, no thread was found or even a string."

Shinichi then smirked at the inspector, "The culprit used a replacement, some thing that is smooth and thin just like a thread. Something like.."

"Smooth and thin?" the three police officers whispered and thought, their eyes shot open and exclaimed all together, "Like a cassette tape!" Shinichi nodded his head in agreement and looked at the suspects, "And the only one who would have that is none other than his apprentice writer, Koizumi Kuro-san. It could only be you."

The man was silent then he broke down and said, "Nothing can't get pass you, ne?" his friend looked at him shocked, "But.. But why Kuro?"

The man smiled gently and looked at them, "That man was evil, he was the reason why my brother was killed. My brother used to work for him, he idolized sensei very much that he even did the tricks written in his books only to see if they were possible."

Everybody stared at him shock, "So that's why he was covered in injuries and bruises?" Kuro nodded and cried his heart out, "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" They looked at the scene sadly, but a crime is a crime and one must pay for it.

"Sugoi! As expected from the Detective of the East Kudou Shinichi!"Takagi praised the young lad. "Ah, no, no. it was nothing actually." Shinichi laughed while rubbing his neck.

"Oi Takagi! Let's get going!" Inspector Megure called out to him, Takagi bid goodbye and left. Shinichi looked his watch shocked to see that it was already late. He missed out on the time, it was already midnight and the crime scene was far from his house. He sighed and went home feeling tired and sleepy.

* * *

**Monday morning..**

Shinichi was sleeping peacefully, he was comfortably lying on his bead hugging his pillow like a teddy bear. The case he solved yesterday was such a pain for him, when he was getting home a dog suddenly started chasing him. The owner of the dog seemed to be his neighbor Nakamori Shiro, the old man hated his guts as long as he can remember though he never knew the reason why.

He was really tired that day and never want to get off bed, and as if the heavens were not approved of it a sudden explosion brought him back to the real world. He panicked and looked out the window only to see another failed invention of his friend, Hiroshi Agasa. He sighed and looked at the clock beside him, his eyes widen in shock as he realized that he was late for school.

He quickly took a shower and got dressed, then he went o his neighbor's house to check in first the doctor before leaving. "Mattaku Hakase, you should really just take a rest or bake a cake like normal old people do."

"Is that you Shinichi-kun?" the doctor called. "Ah." He replied going near him, "But you know I'm not just any old man."

Shinichi laughed lazily at him and helped him up, "Well, I'll be going then. I'm already late, just be careful Hakase. Ja'ne!" The doctor looked at the boy as he sprinted out of his house, "Huh? Uhh.. Yeah."

Shinichi was late. And this was bad, he has never been late. He raced through the hallways of his school and felt relieved as he easily spotted his room. He opened the door, and leaned in one hand on his knee while trying to catch his breath, he greeted. "Gomenasai sensei, something caught up."

"Since this is your first time, I'll let you off but I still have to talk to you later." Their teacher scolded and reminded him. "Hai." He nodded his head and quickly went to his seat, not noticing the girl in fornt of the class.

He sat down next to the window and placed down his head on his arms, his head was now throbbing painfully since he never got that much sleep last night. He heard someone calling him and peered at them, "Oii.. What happened to our beloved detective geek?" Sonoko teased him.

He just rolled his eyes at her and went back to his sleep, ignoring the pair of eyes watching him. "Shinichi.." Ran whispered.

* * *

And that's it for now. Next chapter will be Aoko's POV I think? :P So the great part is staring.. Mwahahahahaha.

And by the way for the case, I just resembled it to episode 487: Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 8 - The Wedding Finger. Hihi! :D I'm not good with cases so I just got some form the episodes.

Btw, Koizumi Kuro, Nakamori Shiro and Morinuzka-san aren't real characters in the anime or manga.

Well, that's it! Ja'ne! :3


	5. C5: Encounter

Minnaaaa! So before school starts I'll post a new chapter :D I don't really feel excited about scholl .

Anyway, I enjoyed writing this one so I hope you too :))))

Here is Chapter 5! enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Gomenasai sensei, I'm late. Something caught up." Shinichi said while trying to catch his breath.

Aoko stared at the familiar figure at the door, she somewhat saw this guy before but she can't remember.

"Since this is your first time, I'll let you off but I still have to talk to you later." Their teacher scolded and reminded him. "Hai." He nodded his head and quickly went to his seat, not noticing her. She watched as the detective went to his seat and surprisingly it was right beside her.

"You may now continue." The teacher said to her, Aoko nodded and introduced herself. "I'm Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet all of you, let's be friends." She smiled and bowed.

The class began to buzz like little bumble bees, some of them were smiling at her and the others don't seem to care. "Ehhh? Nakamori? As in the daughter of Nakamori-keibu?" Aoko smiled and nodded.

"You don't happen to be a relative of Mouri-san, aren't you?" One boy asked her, she giggled and shook her head denying the question. "She looks a lot like Ran, ne?" the girl seated beside him asked. Everyone then started to gather around Ran, bombarding her with nonstop questions.

Aoko could only smile at everyone, "Please stop bothering Ran-chan, we're not related or even twins. We just happen to look exactly alike." Then her eyes unexpectedly turned to boy next to her seat. She kept on staring on him and saw he resembled someone she knows.

As the class was learning about geometry or trigonometry, she didn't quite listen. She was far too occupied with her thoughts, her eyes kept on wandering around the room and her eyes once again landed on her seatmate.

His head was laid on his desk with his arms used as pillows, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted. She could hear his even breathing from her desk_, 'I guess he's asleep.'_ Aoko stared at his sleeping face until realization struck her, _'KAITO! HE LOOKS A LOT LIKE KAITO!'_ she screamed in her head. That was why she couldn't take her eyes away from him, he reminds her of Kaito.

She looked down at her notebook and stared at the numbers written, _'I wonder how he's doing,'_ she thought. She knew she had to give up on her feelings but that doesn't mean she couldn't care for him as his best friend right? She sighed and listened to their teacher.

* * *

Shinichi stretched his limbs as he woke up from his slumber. He was very tired due to last night's case; he didn't get enough sleep since a dog chased him around before he could enter his house. And he had to help his friend before he got to go to school.

He looked at his surroundings and shocked to see that the classroom was empty, "Did I really slept that long?" he asked himself. Suddenly he felt a whack to his head causing him to fall off his seat.

"Sore ga itaii!" he screamed as he rubbed his head to see a girl staring at him, wait let's rephrase that, to see a girl glaring at him.

"What happened to you baka? You had me worried sick about you!" the girl said to him, even with his eyes closed he knew that voice too well. Recognizing the voice, he smiled and stood up. He put an arm around her shoulder and apologized, "Yaahh Ran... Gomenasai, like I said something caught up." He looked at the girl beside him and leaned his face closer to hers, "So forgive me?"

Ran's face heat up and looked away from him, "Tsk... J-j-just be careful, okay? What happened to you anyway?" she backed away to look at his face clearly. Shinichi scratched his cheek and looked up, "Well I happened to came across a murder case and helped them to solve it. It turned out later than I expected."

"You really are a corpse magnet." She teased him; he looked at her with half moon eyes and said, "Oi... Oii... It's not my fault and besides a dog chased me around before I reached my house, and this morning I have to help Hakase on his failed invention again."

"Well I'm glad that you're fine." She smiled at him and picked up her things, "C'mon it's a half day the teachers had an emergency meeting so they sent us home early."

"But I have to talk with sensei, remember?" he asked her. She frowned as she remembered earlier's scene, Shinichi smiled gently and ruffled her hair, "Gomene, I'll just go visit you later. Ja'ne Ran!" he quickly picked up his things and exited the room.

Ran stared at his figure as it vanished in the hallways and looked out the window, she sighed as she thought about his childhood friend. She had a secret crush on him; she just can't help but like that detective geek. He was just caring, gentle, smart, athletic and can sometimes be a jerk yet she found herself falling in love with him.

She looked down at her feet and felt warm tears in her eyes, she can't help but feel hurt because she knew that he didn't feel the same and never will. All they would be are childhood friends and that's it, they would never be something more, but still she was hoping. She wiped her tears and decided to go home_. 'I'm falling hard and I could only pray that you would catch me.'_

* * *

As Aoko was going home, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took out her phone and stared shock, 8 missed calls from Keiko-chan, 2 missed calls from Akako-chan, 3 missed calls and 1 mail from Hakuba-kun and 15 missed calls and 10 mails from her dad.

"I guess they finally know." She sighed but one name didn't appear. Of course he wouldn't call her or even sent her mail, he couldn't care less right? "Bakaito." She whispered and gripped her phone tightly. She looked at her mails, most of them asking why she left and why she didn't tell them. She just closed her phone and put it back on her pocket.

Then her phone vibrated once again, it was her dad calling. "Otou-san!"

"Aoko! How are you doing? How's school? You're not having a hard time are you? Have you been eating on time? I miss you so much." Her father said.

She giggled at her father's rants and replied, "I'm fine. It's alright; it's kind of quiet here. The people are very nice here so no need to worry. And yes I have been eating on time. I miss you too otou-san, so much."

She heard her father sigh, "I'm really sorry Aoko, I hope you understand." Aoko smiled gently even though her dad can't see it, "It's alright otou-san. So how are you doing?" they talked and talked on her way home, she really does miss her dad. But she knows that her father really cares for her, and she's also glad that she was able to talk to her dad longer and normally. There were no other things involve, like Kid, work, cases and other things.

"Are you on your way home?" her father asked and began to rant once again. "Yeah, don't worry... I'm fine, I know the way home... Yeah, I'll be careful."

"I'll be home soon at obaa-chan's, okay? Yeah... Yeah... I'll watch out for strangers." Her father's voice was echoing from her phone. She couldn't even sneak in anymore with her dad's questions and blabbering. Aoko just sighed, even though she misses her father so much, she has got to end the call, so she decided to sneak into her father's words.

"Yup! I'll be taking care of myself, I'll always eat on time and study hard. Okay, take care otou-san, ja! Love you." Still hearing her dad screaming 'wait' she ended the call. She wanted a nice, quiet walk on her way home. Suddenly she started to get confuse, she was starting to get lost. She looked around only to find a man running towards her.

The man quickly grabbed Aoko and wrapped his arms around her neck with a small knife pointing to her neck. "What the-?" Aoko just can't believe her eyes, she was just held hostage. There weren't any people in their area so screaming for help would be useless.

"Just stay quiet and follow my orders." The man ordered her, Aoko was scared. She didn't expect anything of this to happen, she doesn't want to die yet on a young age. '_I couldn't die now. I just can't.' _

She grabbed hold of the man's arm and tried to push it away. "I don't want to die. Let go of me!" the man suddenly began to lose his grip on her, "I told you don't move." He positioned the knife closer to her neck, which made her freeze on the spot. Very scared she was unable to move_, 'Anyone, save me!'_ she screamed in her head.

And as if on cue, Aoko heard foot steps coming towards them, the man panicked and dragged Aoko away, she could feel the man tensed up. She can barely open her eyes and only managed to listen.

"He's over here! Hurry up!" "He ran this way." "C'mon, he might get away."

The man was strangling her neck and she find it hard to breath, she felt her eyes close shut. Suddenly Aoko felt the man loosen his grip on her and was laying on top of him, she got up and looked at the man under her. He was unconscious which shocked Aoko, she looked around her surroundings and found a soccer ball rolling near his head.

"Are you alright ojou-san?" she heard a male's voice behind her. She looked up to see a man same age and same uniform as her. He held her hand and helped her stand up. "Y-yah." She stuttered, she kept staring at him, trying to understand why he was here.

"Pretty girls like you should be more careful." He winked at her causing her cheeks to redden. _'P-pretty girl?'_ Aoko thought to herself.

"Kudou-kun! Thank you for your help, we really could count on you!" a police officer saluted at him. "Don't mention it. I'm always happy to help." Aoko looked shocked and confused at the boy beside her, he was that famous high school detective Kudou Shinichi. He picked up his ball and turned to her, "That man just robbed a bank."

Aoko quickly bowed and said her thanks, "Arigatougozaimashita tantei-san." Shinichi shocked by her actions, sweat drop as he laughed. "Don't mention it. Eh? You study in Teitan?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Nakamori Aoko, nice to meet you." Shinichi stared her and felt his fac heat up, he coughed looking away from her. "Kudou Shinichi." Somehow he felt his heart beating pounding in his chest really fast. "So you're the transferee, sensei was talking about." Aoko only nodded and continued on her way home.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shinichi called to her, she looked at him confused. "My house is this way also." He smiled at her, Aoko's face heat up and felt her heart quicken a pace. "I-is that so?"

"So what are you doing outside at this hour? Isn't it a half day today?" he asked. Aoko looked at him, "I was decided to walk around first before I go home but it seems I took the wrong route back there. How about you?"

"Well I visited a friend of mine and ran into the police and yeah that's it." He explained to her, playing with a soccer ball.

The two teens walked their way home enjoying and getting to know each other's company, Shinichi taught Aoko how to play soccer but she can't seem to follow. "So where so you actually live?" he asked her after a refreshing laugh.

"Just right around the corner of…" Aoko pointed to her 'landmark', "that house." He looked at the direction to see that she was pointing at his house, "Who exactly lives there?" she asked.

He stopped in his tracks and smiled smiled at her, "Me." She looked at him shocked and chuckled, "It seems creepy." He pouted at her and said, "Hey that's mean. It just looks like that." She laughed again at his expression and smiled at him.

When they reached her house, an angry old man faced them, stared at Shinichi to be exact, "YOU STUPID ARROGANT DETECTIVE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GRAND DAUGHTER?"

"Eh? Ah! O-ojii-san calm down! Kudou-kun just helped me out." Aoko said calming her grand father, "Ah! Kudou-kun thank you again for tonight, Uh-uh, s-see you at school." And with that the dorr slamed closed at a very shocked and scared detective. _'She's his grand daughter..'_ he thought. He sighed and went home with a smile on his face. Little did he know that somewhere across the night sky, a certain man clad in white was watching him.

* * *

Yay! Shinichi and Aoko finally crossed paths! :D I wonder what will happen next.

And we finally know about Ran's feelings for Shinichi, Don't give up Ran! Ah-le-le?! Why is this certain man in Beika? What are his motives? And lastly what about Kaito? Does he really not care?

Well stay tuned for the next chapter. ^^

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! 3

Ja'ne! :3


	6. C6: Transferee

Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm so sorry if I only posted it now. Gomenasai! :((( So to make it up to you, I'll try posting two chapters to day. I'm still working and editing chapter seven but I'll try to update twice to day.

And reminder please, this is just a work of my imagination. I'm saying this because you might kill me on what I had written here. Please, I also prefer what is done in the original but let's try spicing things up. So please don't hate me! :(

Any way I'm blabbering now, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Six: Transferee

It was morning, the sun is shining bright and people were now getting ready to get their day started. As Shinichi walked to school, with his childhood friend Mouri Ran tagging along stopped in his tracks. He thought of Aoko.

She looks a lot like Ran, which causes him to stare at his companion. He too was surprised of seeing an identical person. He even thought at first that Aoko was a doppelganger.

When he first saw her, he seemed to be already attracted to her. He liked Aoko's gentleness and calm nature. After the moment they had last night, observing her carefully she was a shy girl.

'_I can't wait to see her again.'_ Shinichi thought to himself, suddenly smiling idiotically.

While deep in thought, he sensed that something is going to hit him, he quickly looked and saw a bag coming his way. And thanks to his reflexes, he managed to dodge it just in time. But as he looked up, he saw _'white'_.

"_To-tosaku baka!" _

And with that the poor young detective ran for his life. He looked back, which he absolutely regretted, he saw Ran bursting into flames. It wasn't his fault that they ended up in that kind of position.

"_First, you stared at me like a perverted old man, then you go peek at my skirt!"_

Ran's evil look really scares the hell out of Shinichi, and the worst part of that was she is catching up to him. Due to the now short distance, Ran is able to 'almost' hit him. Shinichi kept trying to avoid any attacks from the karate master. Once hit by one of her super punches, you'll be seeing stars. That woman has iron fists!

"_O-oii... Ma-matte! It's not my fault it happened, stop hitting me!"_

"_You think I would just let you get away form sexually harassing me?!"_ Shinichi's eyes widen at her remark and started to blush.

They were obviously causing a scene, but none of the students even bother to stop them. Probably too afraid of getting hit by Ran.

"_I didn't peek! I didn't see anything… but white."_ The last part wasn't supposed to be said and never should it have been for it has caused Ran to murder him with her bare hands.

"_PERVERT!" _

"_I-it's true! Ma-matte, n-no. That's not what I meant."_ Shinichi enough of being hit, started to run inside, hoping their teachers would help him.

'_Man, this is tougher than soccer training.'_ He stopped on his tracks and tried to catch his breath. He had his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily. His eyes widen in shock as he saw two familiar feet in front of him, he looked up and immediately raised his arms up.

"_I SURRENDER!"_ Ran just stared at him as he begged. She tried to calm herself down and even her _breathing. _

"_Look, if you hadn't hit me… Thi-That wouldn't ha-have hap-pened." _

"_Tsk. Well it was because you were staring at me like you wanted something from me."_ Ran looked away trying to hide her blush.

Shinichi scratched his head, _"oh yeah that. It's just that you look like the girl I met last night."_

Now this caught her full attention, _'Girl? Last night?' _

"_Na-nani no… ha-hashiteru?"_ she asked him.

"_Well after visiting you I came across a thief and helped the police. And this guy had a hostage who looks just like you, now of course this confused me and scared me at the same time and caused me to even get the jerk on jail."_

Ran felt her stomach flutter and her heart beat fast as she listened to his story. The thought of her getting in danger scared him, meant a lot to her. Her eyes widen in shock as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and Shinichi's face inches away from her own.

"_Oii Ran... Daijoubu? Were you even listening?" _

She felt her cheeks getting warm and her heart went up her throat. She nodded in reply and looks away trying to hide her blush, which he was completely oblivious on. 'This is too much, my heart keeps beating fast.'

"_Well?"_ she looked at his smiling face and inwardly groaned. She hates it when he smiles at her like that; it makes her fall deeper in love with him.

"_Don't stare at me like that."_ Shinichi teased, _"Your face looks scary."_

"_Scary?"_ she was about kick him in the shin, when he suddenly laughed.

"_Well is that a yes?"_

Not trying to show him that she actually felt happy, she replied and pouted, acting as if she was still mad. _"Fine. It's because you begged."_

"_Yeah, yeah. What ever."_ Shinichi just rolled his eyes and continued their way inside.

* * *

Entering the room, Ran and Shinichi were greeted by their classmate's wicked and teasing grins.

"_Looks like the couple is here!"_ one of their classmates shouted, and both teens couldn't help the red tint forming on their cheeks. Shinichi sighed and felt himself irritated as he heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"_What are you talking about? They're already husband and wife!" _

"_So-Sonoko-chan!" _Shinichi's eyes fluttered open as he heard the soft voice. He stared as Ran and Sonoko hugged their new friend. Both eyes widen in shock as their eyes locked together.

"_Hey!"_ he greeted. _'Well that was lame.'_

"_Oh hey! Sorry and thank you for last night."_ Aoko smiled at him.

"_Sorry for what?"_ he chuckled and looked down at her. He watched as her cheeks turn pink and smile shyly.

Aoko blushed remembering her grandfather's outburst, _"Well, you know with my oii-san. I really don't get why he's annoyed at you, I mean oba-san seems to like you."_

Shinichi chuckled to himself, _"It's alright. And even I don't even know. Probably the hardest mystery I have ever known."_

They both laughed at his joke and find their selves staring at each other. Now both have turned red and Shinichi coughed trying to hide his nervousness. Their conversation was interrupted as Sonoko squeeze in between them. She protectively wrapped her arms around Aoko and pulled her away from the detective.

"_You know each other?"_ she eyed the detective from head to toe.

He looked at her with half moon eyes, _"I happened to meet her when I was chasing criminals."_

Sonoko then turned to Aoko, _"Is that true Aoko-chan?"_ Aoko just smiled at her and nodded.

Ran watched as the trio talked, well mostly quarrel between Sonoko and Shinichi. But Shinichi's attention seems to be on Aoko.

'_Why is he always looking at her direction?'_ She felt something weird on her stomach as if she wants to vomit. Her chest suddenly felt painful.

"_Ran?"_ she was brought back to the real world as her best friend looked at her worried. She just smiled at her and nodded, ignoring the sting on her chest.

"_Ran…"_ she looked up to see Shinichi staring at her_. "I'm fine… really."_

The awkward atmosphere went down as the teacher came in. The students went to their seats and greeted her. She smiled at them and went to the front.

"_Okay class, we have another new student. Please come in."_

With the news said, everyone once again started buzzing.

"_Ne, ne, ne… I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. What do you think?"_ Sonoko began nagging questions to her best friend.

"_Hmmmm... Anything is fine I guess."_ Ran smiled. Sonoko not contented with her answer turned to Aoko who was in front of her. _"How about you Aoko-chan?"_

"_Huh? I agree with Ran-chan."_

"_Me too."_ Sonoko glared at the boy beside her, _"I wasn't talking to you."_ She stuck out her tongue at him.

"_And neither was I."_ He returned the gesture.

"_Well, how about you Sonoko-chan?"_ Aoko turned to her.

Sonoko sighed dreamily, _"I hope it's a boy. So he'll sweep me off of my feet and then we'll walk along the sea side and get married."_

Both Aoko and Ran giggled at their friend's fantasies, when someone came in the room that silenced everyone and caught their attention.

Aoko faced in front and felt her throat went dry. Her body tensed up as she looked into those indigo eyes. _'No... It can't be…'_

Sonoko and Ran noticed this and quickly patted her shoulder, _"Aoko-chan, daijoubu?"_

Both girls then turned to the detective who was looking at the boy with an intense gaze.

The boy grinned and snapped his fingers, popping out a beautiful red rose. _"Hi I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you."_

* * *

So how was it? Do you like it?

I thought it was too soon to put Kaito in the picture, but whatever I love him anyway. So what will happen next now that our four protagonists have finally met?

What about Aoko has her feelings went away or was she already charmed by the detective?

Why is Kaito in Teitan High?

How is Aoko going to manage this?

Why is Shinichi glaring at Kaito?

Waaaaaaaahhh! So many questions, but if you want to find out. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! ❤

Ja'ne! :3


	7. C7: Notes

Hi minna! I'm really glad about the reviews and I appreciate it truly. And some of you are, well actually all of you, are asking if I'm keeping the original pairings or I'll do it as ShinAo and KaiRan. Well, you just have to keep on reading to find out.

Besides, as much I like the thought of Shinichi and Aoko together, I prefer her with Kaito more obviously. This is just fiction anyway, so no need to worry. :)

As much as I hate to say it, but DC isn't mine. Neither is Magic Kaito. :(

Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Notes**

It has been three days since Aoko left Ekoda High, and in those days Kaito had been missing. The last time they saw the magician was when they heard the news. His classmates, teachers and friend are now starting to get worried; they have no clue about his whereabouts.

This has brought great changes in their room. Unlike the usual noisy class they had, it turned into a quiet one. The loss of the two made a huge impact on them. Even the mop beside their closet hasn't been touch since then. Only Hakuba and Akako were the only ones who seem to be unbothered by the situation. They knew what the magician is planning.

A girl with pigtails sighed; she really misses her best friend. She doesn't really have anyone to talk to that much anymore. And she really wasn't that close to the others just like her closeness with Aoko. She tried talking to the blonde detective, but she just find him quite intimidating and the same goes to Koizumi.

She looked around the room, and saw her classmates just gossiping with each other. Then the quiet atmosphere was broken as someone entered the door. It was one of their female classmate; her face was flushed and was sweating a lot, she is holding a pink phone in her hand.

"_Di-did you… hea-hear the news?"_ she questioned them between breaths. She held out her phone to them, _"Kid-sama... He-he sent a no-noti-ice."_

Now this shock the whole class, for some time the legendary Phantom Thief has also been lying low. No one could really explain why, but this caused peace in the police head quarters. And now he started to attack again.

"_Looks like I'm going to be busy tonight."_ A masculine voice said filling the silence. He stood up and also flipped his phone.

_**My dear Blue Child, as the king is in fright, a fool shall take you out of sight…**_

_**Kaitou Kid **_

'_Really Kuroba-kun? This is too easy.'_ He read the notice and smirked. He put a hand to his hair and laughed like a maniac. He felt a presence beside him, _"Kuroba's stupid."_

"_Well he did refer to himself as a fool."_ Akako smirked and went to her seat. _'This going to be a long day.'_

* * *

Kaito looked at himself in the mirror; he fixed his tie and straightened his blazer. He picked up his things and went out. _"I'm leaving."_

"_Take care young master."_ His old friend bowed and waved him goodbye.

Kaito waved his hand and made his way out. As he was walking down the street, he grinned mischievously.

"**KAITOU KID SENT OUT A NOTICE! WOULD THE POLICE BE ABLE TO CRACK IT?"**

"**THE PHANTOM THIEF SURPRISED US ONCE AGAIN!"**

"**WHO WILL WIN THIS TIME? KAITOU KID OR THE POLICE?"**

He was filled with news reports about his notice. But one news paper had caught his attention. He went to the old lady and brought out his wallet.

"_Oba-san, how much?" _

"_15 Yen."_ (A/N: I don't know how much they really sell it there.) He smiled and paid for the newspaper. He stared at the headline; the big, black, bold letters mocking him.

Kaito's eyes shine in amusement as he read the article.

"**THE GREAT DETECTIVE OF THE EAST, IS HE UNSTOPPABLE?"**

_Seventeen-year old high school detective, Kudou Shinichi, once again solves another case. With his intellectual mind, he managed to solve the impossible trick of the killer. Is there anything that can't pass him?_

_He truly is the Modern Sherlock Holmes! _

"_Unstoppable, you say? Let's see about that tantei-san."_ He smirked as he folded up the news paper and hit it in his bag. His smirk got wider as he saw the gates of his school. As he entered the gates, each girl he passed by would either faint or try to flirt with him.

'_Ahhhh. I must be the most gorgeous creature on Earth.'_ He returned each one of them with a wink. Once he got his schedule, he was lead to his classroom. He looked up and saw his section. 'Class 2-B. Same class in Ekoda.'

"_Okay class, we have another new student. Please come in." _As he entered the room, his eyes quickly found her. She was surrounded by two girls and a boy who looks exactly like him. He chuckled under his breath as his eyes finally met hers. He rises up his hand and snapped his fingers, his eyes never leaving hers, _"Hi I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you."_

As he introduced himself, the class started to rumble. The girls started squealing, the boys sulking in their seats and most all of them turned to the boy beside Aoko.

"_Eh? We have another set of twins!"_

"_Ok class, settle down. You may sit beside Mouri-san, Kuroba-kun." _The teacher informed him and started to prepare her things.

"_Mouri-san?"_ Their teacher inquired. Then suddenly a girl, who surprisingly looks a lot like his best friend, raised her hand. _"Hai!"_

Aoko tensed up as Kaito got nearer, she looked down at her desk and clenched her fists. She could feel her nails dug deep in her palms, but she doesn't seem to care. She would deal with the scar later; all what matters now is to stop her beating heart. It was getting out of control.

'_What in the world is he doing here?'_ she lifted her gaze, and wished she hadn't, her eyes met his indigo ones again. It still held that mischievous glint in it, and the cocky smirk of his is the evidence. She turned away before anyone notices her red face. She heard him chuckle and resist the urge to smack him in the face.

She heard him introduce himself to Ran and Sonoko, and somewhat her hands were trembling. She clasped her hands together and tried to concentrate on their lesson. Her shoulders jerked up as he felt someone grasped her shoulder.

"_Nakamori-san, Daijoubu?"_ her eyes widen in shock and immediately shoved her shoulder away. Shinichi was taken back by her actions and began to worry. Aoko suddenly felt guilty and looked down on her desk. She didn't really mean to act like that towards him, it was just that Shinichi looks a lot like Kaito and the fact that Kaito was sitting behind her didn't help at all.

Shinichi looked back at the transferee and saw him staring at Aoko's back as if analyzing her. Suddenly the new boy met his gaze and smirk at him. He glared at his doppelganger, for some odd reason he felt like he had seen him before. He looked back at Aoko and sighed. He took a paper out and secretly send it to her.

Aoko looked at the paper confused and turned to her seatmate. Shinichi was facing the front and ignored her. She unfolded the paper and smiled.

_You okay?_

_Un. Just a little dizzy._

_Want to go to the clinic?_

_No—_

"_Nakamori-san!" _Her eyes widen in shock as the teacher caught her passing notes. She looked in front and saw the teacher looking confused.

"Who was that?" the students looked at her, one of the students stood up, _"You were the only one talking."_

The teacher looked surprised and cleared her throat. She was sure that she hadn't said a word while writing something on the board. She turned to Aoko and saw a paper in her hands. _"And what is that you're holding Nakamori-san?"_

Aoko fidget on her seat and tried to hide the paper. The teacher got near her and took the paper, _"Passing notes I see. Detention later."_

Aoko sat back down and sighed. She's a new student and she already found trouble. Suddenly the chair beside her moved, she looked up to see Shinichi standing.

"_Sensei."_

The teacher look back, _"What is it this time?"_

"_I was the one who was passing notes not Nakamori-san." _The teacher arched an eyebrow at her student and faced the board once again. _"Then I hope you would gladly join Nakamori-san later."_

Aoko pulled Shinichi back and whispered, _"You really didn't have to do that you know."_

Shinichi just smiled at her and gently brushed her grip on his arm. He felt her soft fingers against his, and felt his heart quicken_. "Sore wa daijōbuda."_

She just sighed at her new friend's actions and smiled back. She really owes him a lot, this is the second time he had catch her from the troubles she did. She shook her head and tried to focus on the lesson they're having.

Kaito smirked as he watched the commotion earlier, actually he was the one who called Aoko as he saw the two passing notes. And the voice, he was the culprit, it seems like the detective has set his eyes on her. _'Looks like you're the one who is doing the stealing this time.'_

He stared at Aoko's back, her hair was held in a low ponytail, showing off a little of her neck. _'But if I remember it correctly I'm the thief here.'_

Completely unaware of the stare of his seatmate, Kaito rubbed his hands planning something later. Ran looked at their new classmate weirdly, but was more worried about the detective. He saved her and didn't even complain on having detention.

Knowing him, he would probably deducted something just to prove his innocent. She felt another sting in her heart and tried to look away. She bit her lip, keeping them from trembling. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

She can't be mad at Aoko, even if she knew her for just a short time they got closer. She really likes her presence and understands why Shinichi likes her. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head to her right and saw Kaito pointing in front.

She faced that direction and saw the teacher looking at her, _"Well Mouri-san?"_

She looked at the board and saw a problem waiting for her. She gulped and analyze the problem. She heard someone cough beside her, and saw Kaito once again pointing at something. She followed his finger and saw a paper between it.

"_Mouri-san?"_

"_Ha-hai. The answer is square root of 231." _

"_Ok. Pay attention next time."_ She nodded and sat back down on her seat. She smiled at Kaito who was oblivious about what was happening. Her eyes then met Shinichi's worried ones, she quickly looked away which confused the detective. _'I'm being stupid.'_

* * *

so how was it? I know it's horrible, especially Kid's notice. it was just too easy for the great Kaitou Kid to be the one who wrote it. :(

Like I said earlier, don't worry about the pairings. It's part of the twist. ;) Comments and reviews are welcome and loved! ❤

Ja'ne! :3


	8. C8: Childhood Friends

Koni'chiwaaaaaaaaaaa! New chapter here! so what will happen now that Kaito's in the same school and same section as Aoko? Di Aoko succeed on forgetting her feelings for Kaito? (Well obviously not. Mwahahahahahaha!) And what's with the tension our precious detective and our dearest magician?

oh let's just get it over with! Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Childhood Friends**

_Why is he here?_

_What is he doing here?_

_When did he get here?_

_How did he get here?_

I rubbed my temples as I tried to consume everything. My arms are now full of scratches and small bruises are starting to form from all the pinching I've been doing.

_Boy for sure this is one hard nightmare to wake up in._

Obviously I have a lot of questions, thoughts, emotions, and my thumping heart just won't set back to its normal pace. I shook my head in frustration and sighed. My head shot up as my seatmate poke me.

"_Geez... What's wrong with you Aoko-chan? You've been spacing out."_

Sonoko eyed me suspiciously. The only thing I could do was groan and slump my head back on my desk. I shook my head and whined like a kid.

I felt another tap on my shoulder, but due to depression I ignored the call. Actually that tapping has been going on since the start of class, but obviousy I just kept on ignoring it. The tapping continued on and on until it finally hit on my nerve, I turned around and in that moment I wish the ground would swallow me.

All I could see is indigo eyes, michiveous glint shining before mine. I pursed my mouth tightly amd turned away.

_I need to get out of here. Now!_

"_Aoko-chan! Hayaku!"_ I turned to the sound of Sonoko's impatient voice and quickly stood up. I rushed to where they were standing when a voice suddenly bursted in the room.

"_Looks like someone is being snobbish!"_

Of course being the new guy and all he gathered the attention of everyone. He was quickly surrounded by his fangirls and started clinging to him. He clutched his chest and faked as if he was in pain. He looked directly into my eyes _"Oii Aoko! You wounded me."_

And with that said everyone went silent, his fangirls let go of him and started to glare at me. I sweatdropped at their reactions and looked at Kaito. He smiled his boyish grin and his movements seem to be challenging someone.

_This boy just loves to start trouble._

**But you love that troublemaker.**

_No, I-I-I don't._

**Yeah right. Tell me that when pigs start to fly.**

Oh great. Now even my conscience is battling with me. Suddenly someone grabbed me and started shaking me.

"_A-o-ko-chaaaaaan! How come you didn't tell us your friends with Kuroba-kun?!"_

"_I... I..."_

What do I say? I stared at Sonoko-chan and Ran-chan blankly. I tried to say something hut nothing came out.

* * *

I woke up and stretched my limbs when I felt a whack in the head. I glared at the culprit, who had her hands on both hips.

"_You slept in class again baka!" _

"_It was boring and I know the lesson anyway."_ I looked at her with halfmoon eyes and rubbed my head. One more hit in the head for sure I'm already going to get amnesia.

"_Che. How arrogant. Anyway hurry up, you promised to eat lunch with us."_

Oh right. I nodded my head in reply and watched her walk away. I lazily stood up and walked to where they were.

"_Looks like someone is being snobbish."_

I turned to the voice and the new guy was acting like a loose horse. Somehow he gaves me the aura of something similar. That trickster nature.

"_Oii Aoko. You wounded me!"_

At the mention of her name I quickly stared at the messy haired girl.

_They know each other?_

**What was your first clue you ahou! The first name basis or the immediate closeness?**

I shook my head and stared at him, he gave me again one of his mocking grins which I gladly return with a glare.

_So you want a challenge huh?_

I walked away from the scene and stopped at the door. I looked back once again and smirk at him.

_I'll give you one._

* * *

I'm sitting here on the table fiddling with my chopsticks. I gulp as I felt the hard, cold, and curious stares of everyone around me. Including the three people in front of me.

Well at least Kudou-kun was keeping it inside him, but it was quite obvious he wants to know something to. The one that is really bothering is Sonoko-chan's stare.

She's been giving me that look right from the start. I sighed and put my chopsticks down. As much as I want to tell, I just don't know where to start.

"_They're childhood friends; that's why."_ My head quickly turned to Kudou-kun as he calmly ate his lunch.

Now Sonoko once again grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. _"Is that true? How could you possibly not tell us this information?!"_

I scratched my cheek trying to hide the blush on my face. I looked back to Ran hoping she would help me out but it seems her mind is somewhere else. She was just staring back at me with a curious face. I sighed and looked at Kudou-kun's rather bored face.

He met my gaze and sighed. _"Oi. Sonoko, stop bothering Nakamori-san already."_

Sonoko finally let go of her grip and glared at him, _"I'm not bothering her, I'm just trying to know the truth, and you're a detective aren't you?"_

He rolled his eyes at her response, _"Bakaro, you don't force it out." _

"_Oi. You two stop it."_ Ran finally came in between, that reminds me these three are childhood friends. And like the current situation Kudou-kun and Sonoko-chan don't get along well, and then Ran-chan is there referee. Sonoko-chan was about to retort back when she suddenly went silent and gape at me. The same goes with Ran-chan. _"Na-nani... Kore?"_

"_Can I join you guys?"_ My eyes widen in shock as I heard a familliar voice, I slowly turned around and saw Kaito standing holding a bento in hand.

Sonoko then stood up and exclaimed like the other girls in the room, _"Of course you can Kuroba-kun!"_ As I stared at her, I could really see the glowing pink aura around her with matching eye hearts.

Seriously, what do they see in this idiotic and pervert Kaito?! It seems that everyone finds him attractive, even the beautiful Akako-chan for goodness sake!

"_Well then, I would like to seat beside __**my **__Aoko._" I blushed as he stressed on the word "my". Since the three of them were sitting on the same bench I am left alone here and clearly have space for Kaito to occupy.

My heart started to go on a random and uncontrollable beat; my palms started sweat; my knees won't stop shaking. This truly is going to be a long day.

* * *

I stared at Aoko-chan blankly. She and Kuroba-san... Are childhood friends.

"_Ne, ne, Ne. Kuroba-kun are you two really childhood friends?"_ Sonoko suddenly popped the question.

"_That's what I thought we were until she transferred here. And it seems that something or rather __**someone**__ had caused it."_ His face turned serious then looked at Shinichi.

His stare doesn't seem to the affect him as he continued to eat his lunch. _"Maybe it's the food."_

Kuroba-san's eyes lighten up like a kid, _"Honto desuka?"_ He picked up Aoko-chan's food and started to dig up in it. Her eyes widen in shock and started yelling at Kuroba-san.

"_I saved that for the last!"_

"_I know."_ I giggled as Aoko-chan's cheeks turned pink, these two look adorable. I just wish they could see it.

I turned to Sonoko but it seems that she's still processing what was happening.

"_Oi. Just consider it as a welcome gift."_

"_No way!"_

As Aoko-chan and Kuroba-san continued to bicker, my eyes darted to the boy beside me.

_How about us? Will that ever happen?_

I felt my cheeks get warm at the thought and was surprised when he suddenly stood up.

"_Eh? Doko ni iku no?"_ Sonoko looked at the detective confused.

"_Getting some fresh air."_ He replied nonchalantly. What's with him? Now I only noticed, ever since the start of lunch break he had been quiet.

All of our heads turned to another sound of someone standing up; it was now Kuroba-san. Somehow unlike his usual grin, he wore a confident smirk on his face. _"Sodesu ka? Mind if I join you? I would really like to tour your school, if I'm not much of a bother __**tantei-san?**__"_

The atmosphere once again changed, it was just like when Kuroba-san explained his relationship with Aoko-chan. I stared at Shinichi and waited for his answer.

"_Sure."_ He turned around and started walking away. What's with the glare and challenging looks?

"_Mattaku... What's with the heavy atmosphere?"_ Sonoko exasperatedly asked as she slumped on the table.

I turned to Aoko-chan; she smiled sadly at me and started to fix her things. I coukd clearly see that she is thinking the same thing.

_Why does it feel like something's going to happen?_

* * *

I walked out with the magician following in trail.

_"Ne, tantei-san..." _

I looked back blankly at him. _"Nani?"_

He took steps towards me and stopped when he was right beside me. He wore this annoying arrogant look in his face, just like the first time he entered the room.

_"About Aoko or should I say Nakamori-san..."_

I looked at him confused, _what about her?_ He smirked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. _"She's mine."_

He let go of my shoulder and smiled his usual happy face. _"So how about the tour? Where should we start?"_ I was about to say something when the three girls came. _  
_

_"What are you guys doing here?"_

_"Well Sonoko here insisted that we should all go out this Saturday."_ I quirked an eyebrow at the said girl. She ignored me and turned to Kuroba, _"So how about it Kuroba-kun?"_

He smiled and snapped his fingers before her, _"Anything to make the lady happy."_ Sonoko blushed as she accepted the rose, I rolled my eyes when someone nugged me. Due to the intensity of the pain there could only be one culprit.

_"Baka. Don't be like that."_ I just looked at her with a bored face and ignored the whole commotion with Sonoko. My eyes drifted to the girl beside his best friend, and frowned. She had a sad look on her face as she waited for the two to stop.

_She's yours huh? We'll see about that._

* * *

Gomenasai! The chapter I posted first was actually wrong, this is the real thing!

So how was it? Was it boring? :( Reviews and comments are welcomed and loved! ❤

Sayonara! =))


	9. C9: Confusion

**Oh my glob! I missed you guys! It has been a long time since I updated this and I'm so sorry if it took so long. Because I'm having a hard time on writing this, the pressure of "Don't mix up the couples" is hitting me. :( I know we all love the original pairings, and I also love the original pairings. But let's just add a little twist, and besides this only a fan fiction it's not real. It can't be true! Onegai minna, give my story a chance. :(**

**So here's chapter 9! I hope you'll like it!  
**

**PS: Detective Conan is not mine!**

* * *

**Catch Me 9: Confusion**

"Ne, ne, ne. Aoko-chan." Kaito poked his best friend's cheek like a kid. He had his face held by his chin and stared at her for the rest of the hour, and within those hours she had been forcing herself not to punch him in the face.

"Aoko-chaaaan." He whined like a kid,_ 'Since when did he start addressing me chan?!'_ There really is something wrong with this guy.

He had been like this ever since he started studying here. It has been 3 days that he's acting too sweet for her own good. She just ignored his presence and tried to focus more on sweeping the floor. Unluckily for them, it's Friday so it's their turn to be cleaners, as she finished sweeping she wiped a sweat on her forehead and exhaled.

"You're done Aoko-chan?" She turn to the feminine voice and nod, "Un, how about you?" She smiled at Ran and nodded when her attention turned behind her.

Curiously, she peeked behind her and saw Kaito frowning. _'Now what's his problem?'_ "Kuroba-kun?" And with that he turned on his heel and went out the room.

Aoko's body tensed up as Shinichi suddenly stepped beside her; he turned to her and ruffled her already messy hair. "You know, you should go after him." He gently smiled at her and for a second there she thought she felt her heart skip a beat. She turned away from him, and gave him the broom she's holding, "Wakatta, wakatta. You two go ahead without me... I mean us."

Aoko dashed through the campus and looked for her idiotic childhood friend. She felt herself let out a breather as she saw him walking in front of me. She grasped onto her knees as she try to catch my breath, _'oh how kind of him to stop on his tracks'._ "Ka-Kai-Kaito-to..."

He looked at her over his shoulder with his frown still present on his face, "So I'm Kaito now huh?"

She was taken aback by his question, _'He's mad'_. She bit her lip as she felt guilt rush over her. _'Just why did I even called him by his surname? Argghh. Aoko you really are an idiot.'_ Her eyes widen in shock as she saw a pair of feet, which she has known like her whole life, standing in front of her but when she looked up she saw nothing.

"Kaito?"

Before Aoko knew it she felt a gush of wind behind her, specifically on her skirt. "Eh? So it's blue today huh? Well Aoi is a part of your name."

She spun and saw Kaito sitting on the ground with that stupid grin on his face. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "You really never change, you baka!"

* * *

Ran smiled as she walked pass the two, though leaving them behind may cause trouble but it seems it was a particular scene between them. It was sure a shock when she got to know he's true nature in a few days.

"Oi. If you don't hurry up I'm going to leave without you." She turned to the person in front of her. She smiled at him and went beside him, "Of course you won't do that."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "What makes you so sure?" Her smile got wider and poked a finger on his chest, "Because it's me. That's why."

"Yeah.". He stared at her smiling face and smiled at her and continued on his way. He knows she was right; well she has been a great part of his life anyway. And up to now, they're always together. He was brought back to the real world when he tripped on a small rock. Well apparently he was sprawled out on the road like a squished frog.

"Oh my god. Haha-Da-daijoubu-bu-uu?" Shinichi rolled his eyes at his childhood friend as she was trying hard to stiffle her giggles. Noticing his best friend's glare, she inhaled to stop her giggles and helped him out. But when she stared at his current position, she burst out.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Oh, well. I guess even Mr. 'Great Metantei' can be Mr. 'Baka Metantei'. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." She clutched her stomach, and wiped some tears falling out of her eyes.

Shinichi sat and watched as his friend laugh her heart out, when she finally stopped. "You done now?" She nodded at him with her grin still spread across her face. She held her hand out and pulled him upwards. "What's got you distracted anyway?"

Shinichi just shrugged and looked at the sun setting down. He admired its orange, red, and yellow hues mixed up together. He turned his head as he felt someone grabbed his hand. "Doushta no Shinichi?" He looked at Ran's tender eyes filled with concern; he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, I guess I'm just bothered..."

Ran bit her lip and ready her heart for what she was going to say, for she knows it will break her heart. "Is it about Aoko-chan?"

He was taken aback by her question. The expression plastered on his face answered her question; she averted her eyes afraid that he might see through her. She stared at the beautiful view before them and prepared her heart for yet another heart breakening question, "Do you... Do you like Aoko-chan?" She heard him sigh and sat down the grass.

He thought about the messy haired girl, her messy chocolate hair, her sparkling blue eyes, and her sweet smile. He felt his cheeks got warmer; he looked at his friend and scratched his cheek, "Well... She's nice... And kind."

"You do know that Kuroba-kun is her childhood friend." Ran stated in a matter-of-fact-tone. He just rolled his eyes in response and scowled. Somehow the thought of that magician makes his mood sour an unpleasant. Ran noticed his change of behavior and smiled sadly. _'He still hasn't realized it yet, huh?'_

She crouched down beside him; they stared at each other's eyes.

"OW! What was that for?!" Shinchi exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead. "That's for being a baka." Ran flickered his forehead once again and snickered, "And that's for being dense."

Ran stared at him and felt her heart break into pieces. She knew it. She's trying her best to keep her emotions on hold for any second now she would just break down. Hearing the person she truly in love with, likes someone else stabbed her straight in the heart. Well she really can't blame him; Aoko is such a friendly, sweet, caring, thoughtful, and beautiful friend. And she can't also bear herself to hate her just because of a boy. She stood up and arrange her things, "Baka tantei" she whispered to herself as she took her leave.

Shinichi stared at the retreating figure of his best friend and frowned. She's right, he is an idiot. He just doesn't know what these emotions were. He scratched his head in frustration and looked down.

'_What's this feeling inside of me?'_

* * *

Kaito walked joyfully on his way home with people's eyes glued to him. Confused by the stares, he turned to his lady companion and asked, "Why are they staring?"

Aoko felt her cheeks get a shade deeper and glared at him; she raised three of her fingers and answered,

"1. Tousled hair

2\. Almost torn clothes

3\. Your with a girl in the same appearance as you."

He just continued to stare at her as if still continuing another explanation. She groaned at him and just continued on her way. She doesn't know if he ate something to cause him to be a bigger idiot than before or if he's just messing with her again.

Kaito shook his head and chuckled at his best friend's behavior. He just loves to mess with her; he loves to see her nose scrunch up; he loves to see her eyes spark in fury; he loves to see her flushed face due to anger; he loves to see her lips pout and her teeth grit; all in all he loves everything about her_. 'Now I sound like a love sick puppy' _

"Oi!" He turned to the voice calling out to him. He saw her there standing in the middle of the crowd, her messy hair flowing with the wind. "If you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you again."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Hai! Hai! No need to get grumpy." As he was beside her, he slung an arm on her shoulders. He leaned his face close enough for her to only see him, "Besides I wouldn't let that happen again."

Aoko turned away from him and walked away. She clutched her chest; she can't control her heart beat anymore. _'Stop saying those things!'_ She felt warm tears tempting to fall but she held it in. Suddenly without realizing what is happening in her surroundings, a motor bike going directly at her.

"Watch out!"

But instead of feeling the rough ground against her skin, she just felt two arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to see none other than her childhood friend. "This is why I'll never let you off my sight again."

Kaito stared at her shocked face, her big blue eyes; the flush on her cheeks; the way her body fit perfectly against his arms; he took it all in. He pulled her up and never letting go. He hugged her tight. "Are you alright?"

Aoko felt his heartbeat against his chest. 'Is he just worried?' She nodded silently and just let herself be cradled in his arms for a while. Somehow she being in his arms felt right. It has always been right. But then why do I feel like crying again?

Is it because I feel sad? Happy? Frustrated?

Or is it because I'm scared? I'm scared that my feelings would grow and he won't accept it. Argh. I'm getting more and more confused.

_What are you doing to me Kaito?_

* * *

So how was it? Please review, I need some suggestions and your comments! I want to make the story better and please your readings.

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved!

Ja'ne!


	10. C10: Saturdate (Part 1)

Koni'chiwa! How are you doing minna? :) I'm so sorry if this story is pissing you off because of the mismatch pairings and slow updates. I know how we all love the ShinRan and KaiAo pairings cause even myself, I LOVE THEM! But please give me a chance, I clearly know what I'm doing. And besides I would never let Kaito and Ran together even after Movie 14 when HE *INSERT WILLINGLY HERE* ALMOST KISSED RAN! THE NERVE! CHEATER! T^T HUHUHU. And plus Aoko and Shinichi haven't met and probably will never meet so no need to worry, I won't mismatch the pairings. :)

Anyway, here is chapter 10! :) Enjoy :)

PS: DC and MK are not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Saturdate**

"Mattaku... Where are those two?" Sonoko whined for the nth time of that day, this was her most awaited day to be able to spend her time with Kaito. She had it all planned out from the moment she invited all of them. And with two more people being late plus the other two fighting behind her back was not being pleasant at all.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKAITO!"

"YOU SHUT UP AHOUKO!"

Hearing the two of them fight reminds of her childhood friends, _'This feels like a déjà vu'._

"Sonoko!" turning her head to the familiar voice, she hugged the girl in glee. "Ran! I thought you weren't coming."

"Gomen Sonoko. It was just that Shinichi seemed to have wake up late, that's why I had to assist him."

Sonoko looked at her with half moon eyes and sighed, "Yappari ne." she put both her hands on Ran's shoulders and looked at her seriously, "Ran I know how much you love that detective geek, but please he can live by himself, you're not his babysitter."

"I-i-it's not like that!" Ran raise both her hands in a defensive and have a face as red as a tomato. Sonoko just laughed at her reaction and pat her back, "Well anyway since you're both here let's go! I have a plan to turn this day the best!" and with that said she took five different sticks from her purse and showed it to them.

"Nani korre?" Shinichi asked quite annoyed to the short haired girl. He knew she was probably up to something which will probably fail. Sonoko glared at the detective and ignored him; she happily faced the others and instructed her plan. "There are sticks here that have paint on them while the others don't, so whatever stick you pick determines the group you are in."

The four teens looked at her with confused looks but seem to get along with her plan. They grabbed each tip of the sticks and counted, "1… 2… 3…"

Sonoko's face went pale as her plan failed, Kaito did get the pink stick but she didn't get the other one. Kaito and Aoko both grabbed the colored stick while the three of them got the plain ones. 'This was supposed the day that I make Kuroba-kun fall for me.'

Seeing her best friend's saddened face, Ran comforted her and starts bringing her to the entrance. "Ikimashou, Sonoko."

* * *

Okay this is awkward. Damn awkward. I walked silently behind him and trying my best to keep my heart to beat on its normal pace. My hands are sweating, I never knew that being alone with him was this hard. I mean we've been together since we were kids! I should never feel awkward; it's not like this a date or anything. We are just friends hanging out like we usually do.

"So? Kudou Shinichi huh? The high school detective, what do you think of him?" Kaito suddenly asked out of the blue which surprised me a lot. I scooted closer beside him, confusion filled me but decided to just go along with it. 'At least we're talking now.'

"Well… I think he's intelligent, athletic, nice, witty, observant, and a gentleman. He did even help me once! All in all I think he's a cool guy." At each and every word that came out of my mouth a smile filled my face. It's true! I think I see him like a knight in shining armor.

"Tch. I'm cooler than that guy!" I stopped on my tracks and glared at him, he had both his hands behind his back with a smug look on his face. I crossed my arms across my chest and cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? In what way?"

His lips twitch upwards forming a smirk and stepped forward towering over me, and in the snap of his fingers a beautiful rose popped out of his hand, "Because I can do this..."

"So what? You're a magician after all!" I rolled my eyes at him; of course he can't do that. Shinichi is a detective not a magician. '_What a cheater!'_

His smirk remained plastered on his face and leaned closer that the only thing space between us is the rose. He held the rose in his hand and tucked it on my ear. My eyes widen in shock and felt my heart caught up in my throat choking me. _'He's so close… I can't breathe.'_

His indigo eyes were sparkling like gems as he stared at me and only me; his hand drifted from the rose into my cheeks, cupping my face with his hand. The warmth of his hand felt good that I wanted him to not take it away.

"And he can't." his whisper echoed between us, silencing myself from the outside world and just focused on him. I tried to say something but no words came out. He's so close that the only thing I could feel, see, hear, and smell was him. It was like I'm in a spell.

My whole body is in a frenzy! My brain stopped functioning, my heart started to beat the hell out of my chest, my muscles have gone stiff and can't move, my throat felt dry, my stomach turned into twists and knots, and my lungs were finding it hard to breathe. In the end I just gaped at him not moving an inch.

After a few seconds, he backed away from me giving me some space and walked ahead. It was like all the warmth have gone away with the wind. "Okay, that's enough. You might end up falling in love with me."

His cocky reply triggered a point inside me and just exploded. _'Way to ruin a moment'_ I feel all my blood rush to my face, and stomped my way towards him and hit him square in the head, "AS IF I WOULD FALL FOR AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!"

"AS IF I WOULD FALL FOR A FLAT CHESTED GIRL LIKE YOU!" he stuck his tongue out like a kid and started running off.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! KAITO YOU HENTAI!"

* * *

" ! Mite! That seems to be fun!"

"OH MY GOD! Look at that!"

"Hey! Let's go there!"

I smiled happily at Sonoko's childish antics around the park. She's doing her best to make this day not too disappointing for her. I laughed as I watch Sonoko pull Shinichi into ride one of the rides, it seems that the only one having fun was her. Well I can't really blame her since her plans on getting some alone time failed and now she's punishing and blaming it all on Shinichi. She said that the plan didn't work because of Shinichi's tardiness.

As they got out of the ride, Sonoko came toward me jumping up and down like a kid while Shinichi is looking as grumpy as an old man. "That was fun! But now I want some ice cream!"

"Then go buy yourself some." Shinichi rolled his eyes but before she could retort back I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stand. "Let's go."

While buying her ice cream, I suddenly feel someone take hold of my shoulder. My body tensed up and prepared to attack when the person whispered, "It's just me. C'mon let's ditch this."

Before I could protest he already got a hold of mt wrist and run. "E-eh? Ma-matteyo Shinichi! What about Sonoko?"

"Tch. She's fine by herself." I don't know what came to me but I found myself smiling at him. "And besides I would rather be alone with you."

My eyes widened in shock and felt my face heat up. "Shi-shinichi..."

We spend our time riding on rides and just having fun with each other. Then in one moment we decided to rest for a while, silence came between us which is weird since this doesn't usually happen. At times like this he would talk about Holmes and his cases. To add up on his weirdness he seems to be deep in thought, I sighed and started to talk.

"Ne Shinichi. What do you think about the tranferees?"

His face turned sour and scoffed, "That Kuroba guy's a show off. He thinks he can do anything."

I raise an eyebrow at his childish reply, _'And you're not?'_ I shook my head for I know where this is going, "Aren't you just jealous?"

He looked at me as if I had three heads and scowled, "Che. I'm cooler than that guy! I wonder how Nakamori-san can stand him."

My eyes looked down at the mention of her name. _'Aoko-chan.'_ I feel something sting in my heart and couldn't breathe. I really am jealous of her, I do admit that. Suddenly he stand up and grabbed my wrist again, somehow this time I don't really feel complaining at all.

"Here we are."

"Are? Where are we?" I look around and noticed that we were in the middle of Tropical Land. I looked at Shinichi and was smiling at me from ear to ear. He looked at his watch and counted down. "Go.. Yo.. San.. Ni.. Ichi.. Zero!"

Water started to spring upwards around us, getting closer as it sprayed one by one. "Wow.." My mouth started to form a grin, I faced him and he was just staring at me with a smile on his face. And as if something hit me in the head I smiled sadly at him, "Aren't you going to save this place for your future girl friend?"

His cheeks had turned red and his eyes turned away from me, he started to scratch his cheek with his index finger. "Well, as for now you're the most special girl for me."

Now it was my turn to blush, I giggled and felt my heart flutter.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Onee-san! You're eating all the ice cream! Save some for us!"

"Urusai!" Sonoko cried like a kid in front of the kids, first her plan failed and now she was left all alone here eating her 10th ice cream.

"O-onee-san?" The children sweat drop at the short haired girl.

Ran and Aoko both looked at their watch and panicked. Both of them have forgot about their plan to meet up in front of the gate, they quickly grabbed their companion and ran to their friend.

As the pair of teens found her, they sweat drop at the scene. Sonoko was standing on top of a bench holding an ice cream with kids gathered around her.

"Onee-sama! I want another one!"

"Yosh! Ojii-san give these kids another scoop of ice cream and make it a big scoop!"

"Hurray! Onee-sama! Onee-sama!"

They watched as the kids chanted her name like a god.

"Eh?! Nani ga okotta?" Aoko asked her friends.

"I told you we shouldn't have ditch her!" Ran scolded the detective beside her. Shinichi just shrugged at her and laughed half heartedly. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Looks like leaving Suzuki-san alone isn't a good thing." All teen nodded at the magicians comment. They all sighed and decided to bring Sonoko out of her ice cream dream land.

* * *

While writing this, I actually had a smile on my face. I asked for some help in my sister in this chapter since I've never really gone out on a date at all. That's why I'm thankful. *Arigatou Onee-san!*

Poor Sonoko, I know I have been cruel to her in this chapter, bu that's Sonoko. She'll forgive me. Haha! :P

Anyway, comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! ❤


	11. C11: Saturdate (Part 2)

Koni'chiwa minna! I know you're all going to hate me after this chapter. Just kidding! But seriously, I think you aren't going to like this one. :( This chapter is sad. And since I probably can't think of a title for this chapter, I named it 'Saturdate (Part 2)'. Well it is a continuation their date, so yeah.

By the way, I'm going to be active in this story since it's my vacation already! Now we would be able to know how the red threads of these guys are going to connect. (What did I just said?) Hahaha. Anyway, here it is. Chapter 11. Enjoy! :)

PS: DC and MK isn't mine!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Saturdate (Part 2)**

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I think it's already getting late. We should head home now." I inquired my friends as I checked the time.

"Whatever, I really am going home!" Sonoko stomped out her way completely ignoring us, _'I guess she's really mad.'_

The four of us walked home together happily as we tell each other about what we did today. Our conversation was cut off when someone's phone rang. All of us looked at Ran-chan as she hastily looks for her phone.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"_Raaaa*hiccup*aaaaan! I'm *hiccup* hungry. Can you *hiccup* come home *now? Onegaaai! *hiccup*"_

"_Mou... Tou-san! I'll be right there."_

She ended the call and looked at us all sadly. "Gomen minna. I have to go now, gakkō de o ai shimasho!" and with that she sprinted off, not soon enough Kaito also got a message and left since he's got something urgent to do, leaving me alone with Kudou-kun. Well it's not that I really don't like him, but every time I'm with him my heart beats faster than usual. There's an ache in my chest every time our eyes would lock together, when we're talking, and especially when I'm with him.

Both of us stared at each other and then look away, I closed my eyes trying to calm my heart down and to stop my hands from shaking. My face feels hot and silence fills in between us. _'Seriously? I'm sick of all this silence.'_

"So... You and Ran-chan seem to be close." I bit my lip hoping that it would lighten up our moods and just talk like we usually do.

"Un. We've been together since we were kids. Actually, our parents were also childhood friends, my okaa-san and her too-san and okaa-san." A smile formed on his lips as he starts talking about his memories with her. It was very nice listening to him, the way his eyes would twinkle in delight as if he was on his own world. "At first, I was even embarrassed when she's calling me by my first name when we were at school and I would remind her to address me by my surname, but she's just, you know like that." His hand gesturing to a mysterious object, I giggled at his weirdness and continued to listen to him.

"Oh yeah, at first look she would look like the shy type of girl but one wrong move you'll meet death." I laughed at him and his exaggerations "Aren't you over reacting?"

Laughter filled his mouth and it was like music to my ears, "I am not! That woman has iron fists! Hahaha. She worries a lot about me sometimes... By a lot, I mean a lot!" He stopped laughing and gazed up the sky, his face soften and smiled. "But I could say the same for me too."

I stared at his smiling face; his face is showing true happiness. _'He really appreciates Ran-chan very much. She's a lucky girl.'_

"How about you and Ku-Kur-Kroba?" he suddenly asked me, I thought about him and said what came into my mind first. I looked at him with a straight face and shrugged my shoulders, "He's a perverted idiot. He annoys me all the time, makes fun of my appearance, flips my skirt, doesn't even see me as a girl, brags about Kid in front of my face, and…" A sad smile crept onto my face as I try to hold back the tears. "complicated. He makes me feel sad and happy at the same time, sometimes it's so overwhelming that I just want to cry but…" my eyes fell to my feet as my mood suddenly changed. "He's amazing. He's so amazing that it can be intimidating and being his best friend I don't want to hold him back. Dakara… Dakara, I don't want anyone to know I'm acquainted with him since I'll just embarrass him."

"I don't think you're an embarrassment." My head quickly shot up to the boy beside me, he was looking at me with a serious look, he walked towards me until we were inches apart. He gently cupped my face and looked at me with tenderness in his eyes. "Nakamori-san, you're a kind, sweet, caring, helpful, cheerful, and smart girl. I don't think that you are someone to be ashamed of."

I looked at him shocked and felt my heart do a hip hop dance, I had never met anyone compliment me this much. Neither Hakuba-kun has said this to me, he suddenly removed his hand away from my face. "We-well that's what I think." Thankfully that it was already night time so he couldn't see another blush forming on my face.

"A-arigatou." I smiled shyly at him and gazed at him. we just stared at each other when my oba-chan greeted us. "Oh, Aoko-chan, you're home. Okaerinasai."

We quickly backed away from each other as a huge blush formed on our faces. Luckily, my obaa-chan was oblivious to what we're doing and just greeted the boy beside me, "Oh and you brought Kudou-san along."

"Konbanwa okusama." Kudou-kun bowed politely, "Well come in. Come in." my grandmother held his wrist and dragged him inside, "So Kudou-san, how's Aoko-chan doing at school? Does she still use mops as weapons?" Obaa-chan started bombarding him with questions, as they both sat down at the living room. 'Please make this stop'.

I blushed and whined to my obaa-chan, "Obaa-chan!" seriously, this is just embarrassing. I just wish that the ground would swallow me now. I sat beside him and crossed my arms."Nani? I'm just asking." The boy beside me started to chuckle and turned his head to my direction. "Nakamori-san is diligent in school, though I do wish to see how she uses mops as weapons." I rolled my eyes at him and pouted.

Obaa-chan just laughed at me and turn her attention back to him, "Have you had dinner yet?" he started to scratch his cheek and laughed nervously, "Well… The friend who was going to cook for me seems to have other plans-"

"Why don't you join us then?" it was more like a statement more than a question, obaa-chan smiled at him like she was the most fragile thing in the earth that if you rejected, it was just like breaking that thing. Shinichi looked at me with an 'are-you-sure?' face which I returned with an inviting smile. He sighed then finally accepted.

"Tadaima." Our attention turned to the grumpy voice behind us, there stood my ojisan glaring at Shinichi with red eyes and a dark aura around him. for short, he looks like he's about to kill someone in the room. "What's that arrogant detective doing here?"

"Okaerinasai anata, he'll be joining us for dinner." Obaa-chan smiled at him, "Doesn't he have a house?"

"He lives alone remember?" ojichan was about to complain again when she cut her off, "And I won't let him have bento for dinner. Now, help me to prepare dinner." And with that she has gone off to the kitchen.

Even though obaa-chan instructed him, his eyes never left Shinichi. I really feel bad for the detective, even he doesn't really know why oji-san is annoyed at him to the core. "Anata! Don't scare the poor boy!" Obaa-san finally came in and scolded him. They sure do look cute, _'I wish I could also find some like that.'_

* * *

I walked out of the convenience store and happily check my groceries, "Looks like this'll be enough food for Shinichi for at least three days."

Yep, I bring food to Shinichi to feed him. That idiot usually skips meals since he thinks that thinking with an empty stomach is better. As for me, he won't be doing any thinking if he isn't gonna live.

_'I need to hurry so I could prepare his favorite meal._' Luckily, I still was able to get some food for him after taking care of my dad. He was drunk again and seems to have caught a cold. I fished out my phone and tried to contact him but it just kept on going the answering machine. I felt a vein popped out of my head, _'Ignoring me huh?'_

My thoughts of my childhood friend were interrupted as I felt someone grabbed my arm. Feeling that it was a threat, I quickly spun around and did a forearm strike to the stranger's elbow then bringing him down to the ground. I kicked back whatever was on his head and dug my feet against the back of his head and pulled on his arm as if taking it off.

"Ra-Ran…" I looked at him confused and pushed my feet against him more, "Dare da?" the person below me just coughed and replied, "It's me." My heart started to beat fast as I heard a familiar voice, my grip loosen and he took advantage of it. He quickly got away from my grasp, he groaned and sat up from his position, "Man, you sure do hit hard."

I finally got a clear look on his face when the moon slowly glowed under us. White suit, white cape, and monocle in hand; my eyes stared at disbelief as the famous phantom thief sat before me. I seem to have knock off his top hat since he was trying so hard to cover his face with his cape. I glared at him and started to launch at him when he suddenly faced me, unmasked. Blue eyes, cowlick hair, and a confident smirk designed his face, "Shinichi?!"

"Shiro." I stared at him confused and was about to ask when he cut me off, "It's white." My eyes widen in horror as I understood what this man was trying to say, due to defending myself I completely forgot that I was wearing a skirt. And this pervert got a peek under! I stare at him in disbelief, he stood up and brushed off the dirt on his suit. He walked towards some corner to pick up his hat and paced back to me until he was an arm away from me.

I stared at the white clad thief, "You're…" His smirk got wider, "So you're going to tell the police now huh?" I just gaped at him as my mind was still trying to process what was happening with me. This isn't real, right? No. Shinichi can't be Kaitou Kid! I mean he hates him. He's the Heisei Holmes, not Arsene Lupin. Then why is he standing in front of me in a white suit and monocle?

Before I knew it I was in his arms, "Ran, please. Please don't tell on me." My beating heart return back to its normal pace and annoyance etched on my face, "You're not Shinichi." I squeezed his finger which was going to an improper place, he yelped and quickly released me from the hug.

Chuckles fill his lips as he looked at me, "Yara, yara. Looks like I've been seen through." I glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest, "Shinichi isn't that brave enough to do that kind of thing." He just smirked at me and pet the dove that was suddenly in his hand.

"Just what are you doing here?" I instantly asked him, I don't know why but I just asked him. He spoke without looking at me, "Something's been stolen from me, so I came to rertieve it."

"Something's stolen from you?"

He chuckled once again and stood before me. He held the dove with both hands and crushed it then a beautiful red rose popped out of his hands, "All rose would be ashamed to compare their beauty with yours."

A blush crept up my face as those words left his mouth. He gently grabbed my hand and placed a light kiss on my knuckles, "Till we meet again ojou-san."

* * *

Ran shook her head and decided to ran to her destination instead. With the plastic bags and rose still in her arms she dashed through the streets but as she was about to knock on his door she heard another gate opening.

"Well thank you for the wonderful dinner ojou-sama." Shinichi bowed before Aoko like a prince. Aoko giggled at the detective's silliness but played along.

"Pleasure is mine syre. I also had a wonderful time." She grabbed the hem of her skirt and bowed like a princess.

Ran's heart broke into pieces as she saw the way they looked at each other. She left the stuff she got for him by his door and left a note.

_**Hey. Don't let this go to waste, okay? I ran into so much trouble to get you these. -Ran**_

Little do these three teens know, there stood under the moonlight a man clad in white watched in amusement. He put his hands on both pockets as a smirk crept on his face.

_'Two can play it that game, tantei-san.'_

* * *

Phew! This has got to be the longest chapter yet. Haha. But it's worth it. :)

Oh yeah, so this time it's ShinichixAoko and KaitoxRan pairing. It was actually very hard for me to write this kind of stuff since I gave Kaito and Ran some moments. It's really against my will! But that's how my story flows.

So what do you think? :) Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved. ❤ Later's baby! ;)


	12. C12: Emotion Overflow

**Koni'chiwa! :) How ya doin? I really wanna thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them very much. It makes me even more enthusiastic! :D Arigatougouzaimashita! :) **

**So as my "thank you" gift, here is chapter 12! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Emotion Overflow**

Sonoko looked back and forth from her friends who were unusually eating their lunch too quietly. All of them wore similar poker faces, and completely ignoring each other. She stood up and slammed her hand on the table, "First, you ditch on me. And now you're going ignoring me. What's next?"

Ran looked at her with a nonchalant expression and shrugged. For some reason, she had been the most quiet among the four. Everyone stared at her as she started packing up her lunch. Shinichi started to worry and asked, "You're full already?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."Shinichi and Sonoko stared at each other, the short haired girl sighed and asked her best friend, "But it's your favorite..."

"I'm just not that hungry." Ran replied dully and smiled, "I'm okay. No need to worry." She took a glance at the boy beside her and back at Sonoko. "I'm-I've got to go practice." And with that she stood up.

"Ran-chan." All eyes turned to the messy haired girl, Aoko wanted to ask if there's something wrong but can't find the courage to do so. Ran smiled at her sadly, "I'm fine. Really." Aoko kept silent as she watches her figure disappear through the crowd, she wanted to help cheer her up but something held her back. 'Maybe she needs some time alone.'

Her attention turned to the magician beside her, his lunch was already packed up and ready to leave.

"Doko ni iku no?" She asked him. He smirked at her and put both hands on his pocket, "I just can't let a maiden walk all alone."

Shinichi glared at the magician, "If you're up to no good better back out now. You don't know what Ran's capable of."

The statement made the magician's smirk wider, he looked at him square in the eye, "I think I know well enough." And with that Kaito took his leave following the karate girl.

Aoko's eyes followed his every move and felt her heart crack, _'Could he possibly..._' She looked at the detective warily and blushed as he made eye contact with her.

"Interesting." Sonoko said more like to herself as she kept quiet as the scene played on continuously. Her eyes darted to Shinichi who seemed pissed and smirk. He met her eyes and shrugged. "You better update me on this."

* * *

I walked around the school, just walking wherever my feet would lead me. I lied about having to practice; I just needed to get out of there. Every time I would look up from my food, the scene I saw that night would replay on my mind. My heart just can't take it.

In the end, I found myself eating half of my lunch at the rooftop.

I sighed as I chewed on my food, _'Hmmm. I can't even enjoy my meal, and it's supposed to be my favorite._' I sighed once again and chewed the fish in my mouth.

"Mouri-san." I looked back to the masculine voice behind me, "Hmmm?"

We stared at each other for a moment when his face went pale. I was about to ask what was wrong but he backed away from me and started to scream bloody murder. "F-F-F-F-F-F-FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!"

My eyes widen in shock at his outburst and look back at my lunch; I grabbed my bento and presented it to him, "Uhm. Yeah, would you like some?" I smiled up at him and grabbed one fish and offered it to him, "Here. Try some."

"I-I-I-Iie! N-n-n-no thanks!" I looked at him confused, what's wrong with him? He turned away from me and kept fidgeting. Maybe he's allergic to fish but he doesn't appear to show some signs of allergic reactions. A teasing grin appeared on my face, "Ne Kuroba-kun."

He looked at me side wards and almost fainted from what I did, I threw him a fish square on the face. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH! GET THAT THING OFF MY FACE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" We started chasing each other like kids, he ran like a mad man, that gentleman poise of his all absent. I can't believe it. This "cool guy" is afraid of fish! As he was running for his dear life he suddenly stumbled causing us to fall on the floor. That only caused me to laugh than before, tears started to form on my eyes and my stomach started to ache. He had his arm around me bringing me close to him. I gazed at his tired face and just kept on laughing. "You're going to kill me. Hahahahahahaha!"

He looked at me with wide eyes and whined, "I'm the one who's supposed to say that!"

I shook my head at him and gazed up the sky. That felt nice. I feel much better now, I needed that. I decided to stand up and pack my things. "C'mon. Let's get back to class." I smiled at him. He returned it happily and walked until he's beside me, he raise his arm offering it to me, "Shall we?" A giggle escaped my lips as I happily linked my arm with his.

We walked and talked happily together to our room. That whole time I just laughed at him, and felt my day get better already. As we reached the door to our room, he stopped on his tracks and faced me. He put both hands on his pockets and avoided my eyes; I saw a dust of pink on his cheeks and played with his feet. "Uhm. About the 'thing' at the roof top, could you just keep it between us?"

I giggled at him once again, and beamed at him, "Hai! Promise!" He stared at me for a while, and his signature smirk came back on his face. "Ladies first."

I shook my head at his silliness and entered the room. Today, I got to see a new side of him. _'I guess he's not just Mr. Gentleman'_

* * *

"How stingy!" I groaned as Sonoko kept pestering me with her nonsense again. I managed to escape as one of the students came asking her out. On my escape, I bumped into someone. "Go-gomenasai."

My eyes widen in shock as I saw Nakamori-san crying in front of me. I came closer to her and cupped her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and were still crying, her nose and cheeks were red, her lips were quivering. "Hey. Dou'shta no?" I asked her softly, helping her stand up. Her tear stained face just stared at me and started punching my chest. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

I started panicking and grabbed both of her wrists, I looked at her and felt something inside me sting. "Baka... Baka... Baka... Ba... Kaito.."

At the mention of the name I felt my blood boil, _'That bastard._' I was about to search for him when she tightened her grip. "Please stay. Please."

I opened my clenched fists trying to calm down; I remained still and felt my heart beat against my chest. She pressed herself against me and cried her heart out; I wrapped one of my arms on her comforting her. I could feel her quivering against me; it wrecks my heart to see her like this.

When I felt her calm down, I looked down at her and released her from me. She was just looking down not speaking. "Hey. Let's get class." I smiled at her; she nodded and tried to smile back. She looks broken. I gritted my teeth as I felt my blood boiling again, _'When I see him, I'm going to punch that arrogant face of his._'

"Gomenasai. Now your uniforms soaked." She stared at my tear stained clothes, I scratched the back of my head and sighed. "Inda yo. Inda yo. As long as you're okay now." She smiled, a genuine one, finally able to look at me in the eye. "Thanks. Really." I ruffled her hair and grinned at her, "That's better."

As we entered the classroom, all eyes fell on us and kept quiet. We looked at each other confused and shrugged. Their eyes watched our every movement from the moment we walked in as we sat down. I scooted closer to Nakamori-san and whispered, "Is there something on my face?"

She giggled, which was good, and shook her head, "Betsuni. How about mine?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"What's this?!" Sonoko's head came in between us. She wrapped her arms around Nakamori-san and point an accusing finger at me. "How could you?! I never knew you would do something like this!"

"What are you talking about now?" I exasperatedly asked her. She ran her fingers through her hair, "And to think that you even dragged Aoko-chan in this!"

I was about to retort back when my eyes fell on the people who just came in. Ran and that bastard magician were laughing and were very close with each other.

"RAN! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHY ARE YOU TWO CHEATING AT EACH OTHER?!" Sonoko ran to her and started shaking the hell out of her. "How could you do this to your husband? How could you do this to me? You know I like Kuroba-kun. Then why?"

Ran pried herself away from her and shook her head. "It's nothing Sonoko!" And with that they walked to their seats.

I look at Nakamori-san and she's starting to frown again. _'Damn this bastard._'

Finally on their seat they were still smiling at each other and ignoring the people around them. I went to Ran's seat and slammed my hand on her desk, "Why are you with this sneaky, show off guy?"

"Hmm. Nani?" I rolled my eyes at her as she feigned innocence. "Why are you with him?"

"We just happen to bump into each other then..." She started giggling like a little girl and looked at Kuroba.

"Right! Right!" I glared at Kuroba as he butted in our conversation, "I'm not talking to you." I hissed at him. He smirked at me and scooted closer to Ran, he put an arm around her "Ne Ran-chan. You promised!" He pouted at her as if he's cute. 'Ran-chan?!' She bursted out laughing again completely ignoring me. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"It's a secret between me and Kuroba-kun."

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair exasperatedly. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that it's none of your business!" She yelled at my face.

"Argh. What's your problem?" I yelled back. "Look I'm sorry if you're mad about that night, but you were busy!" **_(A/N: I'm talking about chapter 11)_**

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at me, "Oh don't worry about that anymore. Thanks to that I got to meet the famous phantom thief."

My mouth hang open as she told her encounter with the thief, I quickly looked at the boy beside her who is grinning from ear to ear. Okay, if earlier I said I wanted to punch him, then now I want to kill him. "And I never knew that he was so hot in person!" And that knocked my socks off. I mean how could she say that? I mean it's as if she's telling a fairy tale story. "First that show off magician. And now Kid! Really? What's wrong with you?"

"No, what's wrong with you? Why are you so angry?"

"Stop dumping this on me!"

She scoffed at me and rolled her eyes at me, "I am not!"

I scratched my head in frustration and walked out of the room.

"Doko ni iku no?" Ran arched her eyebrow at me, "Somewhere far way from here. Far away from you and Kaito Kid!" With that I left and went to the field.

"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled again for the last time and kicked the ball harder than before. It bounced right back at me hitting me in stomach. I groaned as I clutch my stomach. _'Damn it. Why am I feeling like this?!_

* * *

**Oh no! Shinichi and Ran got into a fight! That ain't good. And the worst part is Shinichi's being an idiot. So what will it take to get these two to make up? How about Kaito and Aoko? Why was Aoko crying? Will Shinichi ever realize something? Well, let's just wait for the next chapter :P**

**I entitled this chapter "Emotion Overflow", well it's self explanatory. They are all overflowing with their emotions. I know its stupid. Hahaha. Anyway, what do you think?**

**Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved. ❤ Later's baby! ;)**


	13. C13: Weird

**Ko-ni-chi-wa! =) I'm so glad with the reviews, and please keep it coming :) And I am so glad that you guys are finally enjoying how my story goes which is such a good motivation to write and write :) **

**So in the last chapter, Shinichi blew up. That's how I like to summarize it. Though he doesn't understand clearly why he blew up like that. Well it's Shinichi we're talking about. I've got to admit, he is sometimes dense. **

**Anyway, enough with the blabbering. Just read. Hihi. Here is chapter 13. Enjoy!**

**PS: DC and MK aren't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Weird**

I smirked as I saw our precious tantei-san walk out of the room; feeling amused by the previous scene a smirk made its way to my lips _'My plan is a success.'_ I then looked at the karate girl that is being under questioning by the other students. As I was examining her, I found myself staring. I rest my chin on my palm and leaned closer, _'Yara, yara. She does look a lot like Aoko.'_ At the mention of the name I remembered earlier scene at the roof top.

_***Flashback***_

_I was running for my dear life when I suddenly stumbled causing me to fall on the floor. Knowing that Ran would also have the same fate, I quickly wrapped my arm around her to put the pressure on my arm instead. But she didn't seem to notice it since she was too happy with what was happening. _

_My eyes then darted to the door and smirked as I saw Aoko standing there. I brought Ran closer to me and started to pay attention to her. "You're going to kill me. Hahahahahahaha!" _

_I looked at her with wide eyes and whined, "I'm the one who's supposed to say that!" She just continued to laugh at me completely ignorant to the messy haired girl watching us. I then gazed up the sky, 'What am I doing?'_

_***End of Flashback***_

My eyes then fall on the girl in front of me who was looking at where the detective passed through. She had a sad and worried expression on her face and whispered something to herself which I didn't fail to read, "Kudou-kun."

This made a frown appeared on my face, ever since the day I got here my childhood friend seems to be attached to that detective. It made my face twitch breaking its 'poker face' demeanor. I quickly shook my head, _'Never forget your poker face.'_

"I already told you Sonoko, there is nothing between me and Kuroba-kun!" Hearing my name, I turned towards the two girls bickering at each other. My focus stayed on the karate girl, her smiling face earlier is now replaced with a disappointed and upset one, but my field of vision was blocked when someone stood in front of me. I look up to see Aoko smiling at me; at least she was trying to. "Hey. I see that you and Ran-chan are close now."

"The same goes with you and tantei-kun." I replied nonchalant at her, "That's different, I'm just being friendly."

A smirk once again is plastered on my face, "Well the same goes for me." She remained quiet as I spoke again. "I heard that he had dinner at your house."

My statement seemed to have shocked her as she suddenly tensed up and became fidgety. "That... It was..." I raise my hand cutting her off, and shook my head. "You don't need to explain yourself. You are a friendly girl after all; I mean we always used to do that right? I think that was what tantei-kun and Ran-chan were fighting about. If I remember correctly, Ran-chan would always bring him food every Wednesday or Saturday."

I just stared at her as she did the same; our tense staring contest was interrupted when the teacher came in. "Everyone go back to your seats!"

Everyone went silent and sat back on their seats when suddenly the door opened to reveal a rather tired high school detective. Tension seem to quite rise around the room as he tried to catch his breath. "Kudou-san, why are you late?"

* * *

"Gomenasai. I went to the nurse's office." My eyes then turned to the smirking magician and glared at him. I walked back to my seat and laid my head down on my desk. I sneak a peek at the messy haired girl beside me to check if she's alright but found that she's already looking at me. I felt my face went hot and smiled, she smiled back at me and mouthed an 'Are you ok?' I smiled reassuringly and nodded my head.

My eyes then darted to the girl behind her; she was still smiling at that magician. I feel all the blood inside me started to boil again. Her eyes then met mine and we started a game of 'glaring contest'.

_**What's wrong with you? Why are you so mad anyway?**_

Her question earlier suddenly enter on my mind. It kept on repeating inside my head like a broken tape recorder.

**It's because he made Nakamori-san cry.**

A voice inside of my head suddenly popped out, answering Ran's question earlier.

**No, it's because Ran is with him.**

Another voice popped out, but this time its contradicting the previous idea.

**That can't be it. I mean it agitated him to see the girl he likes broken. **

_'I agree with that. She's an amazing, smart, kind, and strong person. Why would he hurt her like that? It's like stepping on a sapphire._' And now I officially started talking to the mystery voices popping in my head.

**No. It agitated him to see his childhood friend being all close with that guy. **

_'I'm not agitated, just annoyed. I guess it was just kind of new to see Ran with other guys that aren't me.' _

**See? I told you. **

**Then what's wrong with her being with other guys? **

_'Uhhmmm...'_

**He's just worried for Ran, because he doesn't want her to end up crying like Nakamori-san.**

**So what you're saying is he's protecting Ran?**

_'Yep! That's got to be it!'_

**Then why are you protecting her?**

_'Because she's special to me. Like I told her on our last hang out time, she's the most special girl to me.'_

**I thought you like Nakamori-san. **

**I thought Ran is the special girl.**

**You do like Nakamori-san right?**

**Ran is special to you right?**

"ARGGHHH! I DON'T KNOW!" I can't take it anymore. There it goes again, it's confusing!

"That's a new." My head quickly shot up to the teacher wide eyed, she was arching an eyebrow at me with her lips pursed and crossed arms. "What is it that you don't know?"

I look around to see everyone staring at me with weird looks. Well who wouldn't? I'm here standing with my hands on my hair and probably in the same face of a murderer caught on act. This isn't the usual me.

I glance at my seatmates and they all look at me with worry, confused, smug, and grinning faces.

"Well Kudou-san?" I let my hands fall to my sides and just shook my head. "Okay then, let's continue."

I slumped down on my seat and smacked my head against it, creating yet another interruption in class. "What is it now?"

I was about to apologize when Nakamori-san suddenly speak up, "It was me, gomen."

The teacher rubbed her temples in frustration and continued on with the lesson. A piece of paper being passed on my desk caught my attention, I opened it and stared dumbfounded at it.

_**Are you sure you're okay?**_

I can't even answer this question. I placed my hand on my forehead and sighed. I wrote back an 'okay' and smiled at the sender. Her eyes held tenderness and uncertainty; she smiled and focused back on the teacher. I then turn to my childhood friend and mirrored what her face is showing.

But unlike earlier, this time something's different. The sour on her face was gone now, and was just looking at me as if she can read my mind. I faced the board and buried my head in my desk again. _'I don't know.'_

* * *

Since Shinichi was too busy sulking on his desk, he didn't notice or even give a damn care at the magician's smirk behind him. Kaito couldn't help the feeling inside him. His eyes remained on the detective's back and felt another scheme building on his head.

"Kuroba-kun?" He smiled at the beautiful girl beside him who is looking at him quite confused, "Are you.. okay? You've been smiling like an idiot."

Kaito winked at her, "Everything's perfect."

_'My plan is going perfect.'_

* * *

**So, I've decided this time that the next chapters would be either Shinichi or Kaito's POV. Now we have a chance to see or know what's going on through their minds. Actually enjoyed writing their POV's rather than our heroines, because you know we all clearly know what's going through both girls head unlike the two guys. I mean even on the anime or manga, I still clearly don't understand what they're thinking. I don't know if I'm just not really good with romance or if I'm just as dense as Phineas Flynn. I'll take the latter. Hahaha.**

**Anyway how was it? What's with this plan Kaito is plotting? Will Shinichi ever get over this frustration? And don't get me started with Aoko and Ran, will they ever contain anymore of this weirdness? We'll just have to find out in the next chapter. (- actually, I just typed what my sister kept on asking me when I let her read this story. xD)**

**Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved. Later's baby! ;) **


End file.
